Pesadilla
by Ghostpen94
Summary: "Este es un mensaje de Su Majestad, La Reina Elizabeth II a los ciudadanos de Estados Unidos de América, por medio de la presente, se les notifica la revocación de su independencia de manera inmediata". Era el 4 de julio, el día en que Estados Unidos celebraba su independencia... hasta que el Reino Unido se la arrebató. Estados Unidos ya no existe, ahora es una colonia nuevamente.
1. Chapter 1

Este no era un día como cualquier otro en Estados Unidos, el sol se había alzado en el horizonte anunciando el día más importante del país americano. Las banderas ondeaban suavemente mientras se preparaban para el mayor desfile del año. Alfred caminaba por las calles de Nueva York con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, el día por fin había llegado. Era el 4 de julio.

La Gran Manzana estaba abarrotada de personas que iban de un lado al otro portando banderas estadounidenses o comida para celebrar ese día. Alfred observó la hora en su celular, era el momento de que iniciara el Gran Desfile de la Libertad. Siguió a la multitud hacia Times Square, nadie se imaginó que algo destruiría ese ambiente festivo tan alegre.

Su mirada celeste se dirigió hacia una de las enormes televisiones que en ese momento estaba transmitiendo publicidad antes del gran evento. Entonces, algo extraño sucedió. Una horrible estática se apoderó de un comercial de Prada. Esto atrajo la atención de todas las personas que se detuvieron para observar. De pronto, todas las televisiones se apagaron por un momento antes de mostrar la cara de Elizabeth II, reina del Reino Unido.

Alfred estaba realmente confundido, todos estaban en silencio, incluso los autos habían dejado de transitar para observar las pantallas. Entonces una voz masculina anunció:

 _"_ _Este es un mensaje de Su Majestad, La Reina Elizabeth II a los ciudadanos de Estados Unidos de América. A la luz de su incapacidad de nombrar, en años recientes, a un presidente competente para su país y por consiguiente, gobernarse a sí mismos, por medio de la presente, se les notifica la revocación de su independencia de manera inmediata._

-WHAT?!-exclamaron varias voces. Alfred estaba en shock, nada de eso tenía sentido. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

 _Su Majestad, La Reina Elizabeth II reasumirá sus deberes monárquicos sobre todos los estados, territorios y países pertenecientes a la Commonwealth. Su nuevo Primer Ministro, David Cameron, señalará un gobernador para Estados Unidos sin necesidad de futuras elecciones. Se disolverá el Congreso y el Senado…_

En ese momento, las personas en la plaza observaron cómo algunos helicópteros volaban sobre las calles transportando lo que parecían ser uno imanes gigantescos. De pronto, todas las armas que los ciudadanos traían, ya fuera en los bolsillos, en los autos e incluso en los hogares, se elevaron en el aire siendo atraídas por los imanes.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!-exclamó Alfred cuando sintió como su revólver escapaba de su bolsillo. Entonces, cundió el pánico. La gente empezó a correr de un lado al otro, había caos y miedo en todas partes pues estaban completamente desarmados.

El joven rubio de ojos azules estaba asustado y confundido cuando de pronto, una serie de gritos le helaron la sangre. Sin perder un segundo, el héroe corrió hacia 9th avenue solo para ver el origen de todos esos gritos. Una serie de tanques emergían de debajo de los carros alegóricos que habían sido preparados para el festival. La gente había comenzado a correr para todos lados buscando escapar. No podía creer eso, era una invasión. El Reino Unido estaba invadiendo Estados Unidos.

La muchedumbre aterrorizada lo jaló de regreso a Times Square donde pudo observar como comenzaban a salir varios soldados de los edificios aledaños. Todos estaban vistiendo casacas rojas. Inmediatamente su mente comenzó a lanzarle recuerdos de ese día lluvioso de 1776.

Varios casacas rojas comenzaron a someter a los presentes. Algunos trataron de pelear, otros intentaron escapar pero los tanques habían sellado las salidas. Alfred trató en vano de hacerles frente a los ingleses pero eran demasiados. La voz en la televisión seguía hablando, ajena a la batalla que se estaba desatando en la plaza.

 _Para ayudarlos en su transición a ser una dependencia de la Corona Británica, se aplicarán las siguientes reglas inmediatamente…_

-¡¿Reglas?! Fuck you, England!-gritó el joven de ojos celestes antes de ser sometido por varios casacas rojas. En ese momento se escucharon unos pasos autoritarios que se acercaban lentamente-¡Miren quién decidió aparecer!-gruñó el americano con el rencor marcado en cada palabra- ¡El traidor en persona! ¡¿Cómo pudiste apuñalarme por la espalda, Kirkland?!-la ira lo hacía respirar de manera más marcada.

-Silence, Little América…-dijo Arthur con una mirada fría- Debes escuchar esto-uno de los casacas rojas lo forzó a ver la televisión.

 _Número uno… Estados Unidos cambiará de nombre a Neo Inglaterra de manera inmediata._

-Wait what?!-exclamó el menor abriendo los ojos por el shock. No, no era posible…- Qui-quieres decir que… ¡¿ya no somos estadounidenses?!-Arthur ni siquiera lo miró mientras la gente rugía en desacuerdo- ANSWER ME, YOU…

-Ahora son neoingleses-le respondió Inglaterra con una sonrisa de superioridad y malicia.

 _Número dos… la letra U será reinstalada en palabras como "colour", "favour", "labour", "behaviour" y "neighbour" y se cambiará el sufijo –ize por –ise…_

-¡Toma tu U y métetela por…!-gritó uno de los estadounidenses antes de que uno de los guardias lo callara con un golpe.

 _Número tres… el 4 de julio ya no se considerará un día festivo…_ -¡No puedes hacer eso!-gritó el estadounidense furioso y varios de sus compatriotas levantaron la voz para demostrar su descontento ante esa regla. El inglés tan solo lo miró con frialdad- ¡No puedes quitarme mi cumpleaños así como así!

-Watch me…-dijo el inglés con una sonrisa cruel.

 _Numero cuatro… por lo tanto, no podrán portar ni poseer nada más peligroso que un pelador de verduras. Todas las intersecciones serán reemplazadas por glorietas y comenzarán a manejar por el lado izquierdo inmediatamente._

En ese momento, Alfred notó como aparecían varios policías de tránsito que comenzaron a invertir el orden de los carriles, obligando a los automovilistas a manejar del lado izquierdo.

 _Número cinco… Neo Inglaterra adoptará los precios del petróleo británico. Así mismo, se adoptará el vocabulario británico en las escuelas, la corona británica tendrá control absoluto de la educación en Neo Inglaterra._

Eso hizo gritar a los presentes que comenzaron a forcejear, no permitirían eso, de ninguna manera. Los soldados ingleses tuvieron que pedir refuerzos para reprimir las sublevaciones.

 _Número seis… se eliminará el Futbol Americano. Los únicos deportes aceptados que son parecidos al Futbol Americano serán el futbol correcto que ustedes llaman soccer y el rugby. De la misma manera se eliminará el Beisbol y se instituirá una liga nacional de Cricket._

El grito en la plaza fue desgarrador. Eso era más de lo que podían soportar, inmediatamente cundió el caos, la plaza se llenó de gritos y disparos. Se desató el infierno por unos minutos antes de que el Reino Unido se impusiera. Un silencio implacable cayó en Times Square, era el sonido de la derrota.

* * *

Hola, Ghostpen94 reportándose con un nuevo fic para cerrar con broche de oro el 4 de julio.

Aclaraciones-

Sé que es imposible de que esto pase en la vida real, esta es una situación 100000000000000000000000% hipotética y solo para fines de entretenimiento en el mundo hetaliano.

Una de las diferencias del inglés británico y del inglés estadounidense es la U en algunas palabras como:

Color (USA) vs Colour (UK)

Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer y no olviden comentar.


	2. Chapter 2

Todo había pasado tan rápido. En un momento, todos estaban celebrando el 4 de julio y al siguiente, su nación estaba siendo atacada. Alfred no entendía como nadie lo había visto venir. El ejército no se había presentado, la CIA parecía haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra y el FBI se había quedado dormido.

Su corazón latía con fuerza, inundado por miles de sentimientos: ira, sorpresa y pánico. Con cada nueva regla, sentía un peso invisible en su espalda. Esto era horrible y Arthur, ese maldito traidor, ni siquiera lo miraba. Él no podía soportar ver a su pueblo de rodillas frente a los ingleses, no caerían sin pelear.

 _Número seis… se eliminará el Futbol Americano. Los únicos deportes aceptados que son parecidos al Futbol Americano serán el futbol correcto que ustedes llaman soccer y el rugby. De la misma manera se eliminará el Beisbol y se instituirá una liga nacional de Cricket._

El grito en la plaza fue desgarrador. Eso era más de lo que podían soportar, inmediatamente cundió el caos, la plaza se llenó de gritos y disparos. Se desató el infierno por unos minutos antes de que el Reino Unido se impusiera. Un silencio implacable cayó en Times Square, era el sonido de la derrota.

-¡Esto no puede estar pasando!-gritó Alfred cuando fue sometido por segunda vez, ahora 7 casacas rojas lo sujetaban con tanta fuerza que sus extremidades comenzaban a dormirse. Por más que él y sus compatriotas trataban de luchar, no podían liberarse. Un par de lágrimas de impotencia rodaron por las mejillas del que antes fue Estados Unidos de America.

 _Número siete… La hora del té comenzará a las 4 de la tarde, hora de Londres y toda Neo Inglaterra se adaptará a esa hora dependiendo de su huso horario._

La bendita hora del té… eso era un golpe bajo. El joven de ojos azules podía sentir como cada regla cambiaba el curso de su historia. No podía soportarlo, debía salir de ahí, debía ser libre. Sus ciudadanos exigían libertad, su misma sangre lo exigía, iba a morir si Inglaterra lo encerraba de nuevo como su "colonia".

 _Número ocho… Un cobrador de impuestos del gobierno de Su Majestad llegará mañana a Washington D.C para saldar la deuda que tienen con el Reino Unido pues no han pagado impuestos desde 1776._

Arthur no pudo evitar mirar de reojo al estadounidense en el suelo, éste no observaba las pantallas, observaba el suelo, completamente en shock. Un par de lágrimas habían caído en el pavimento. El inglés suspiró y se acercó para acariciar su cabello disimuladamente.

-DON'T TOUCH ME!-le espetó el menor alejándose de él lo más posible mientras lo fulminaba con sus ojos llorosos.

 _La Reina Elizabeth II les desea un buen día._

 _Welcome to the Commonwealth y God Save the Queen…_

-No… esto no puede acabar así…-murmuró Estados Unidos poniéndose de pie con cierta dificultad ya que los británicos lo sujetaban con fuerza-¡NO LO ACEPTARÉ!- todos los presentes lo observaron arrastrarse hacia Inglaterra quien pudo ver el fuego de la libertad en los ojos del norteamericano. Era su tercer intento por rebelarse- Gimme freedom or gimme death!

-Give us freedom or give us death!-gritó una voz en el fondo. Un señor también había intentado levantarse-GIVE US FREEDOM OR GIVE US DEATH! GIVE US FREEDOM OR GIVE US DEATH!- las voces se hacían más y más fuertes. Todos los casacas rojas se miraban con aprensión pero Arthur se mantenía tranquilo, había esperado que Alfred peleara y éste no lo defraudó. Se sentía orgulloso.

-Nadie morirá esta tarde…-sentenció Inglaterra antes de hacerles una seña a todos sus hombres- A partir de hoy, hay toque de queda en Nueva York… -todos los gritos fueron ahogados cuando los casacas rojas comenzaron a disparar dardos tranquilizantes a los presentes. Uno a uno… los estadounidenses cayeron a los pies de los británicos-Observa, Alfred, nadie es rival para Imperio Británico.

-¡Si te vencí una vez, volveré a hacerlo!-gritó el menor con el odio corriendo por sus venas- ¡Nunca subestimes a Estados Unidos!

-¿Eso crees?-el tono sarcástico de Arthur hería más que cualquier otra cosa- Pero esta vez estás solo, Little America… Nadie te ayudará, ni Francia, ni Prusia, ni España… Tú no puedes solo contra mí, nunca has podido…-el mayor sonreía con superioridad. Estaba disfrutando el momento- y ya no eres Estados Unidos, ahora eres Neo Inglaterra, acostúmbrate…

-NEVER!-gritó el americano antes de que le taparan la boca y lo arrastraran hacia una camioneta negra. El menor forcejeó, peleó, trató de gritar y pateó a todos los que tenía cerca pero no pudo evitar que lo subieran al automóvil. Lo último que sus ojos vieron antes de que cerraran las puertas fue la plaza. Times Square estaba completamente desierta.

Mientras viajaban, varias lágrimas de impotencia e ira se arremolinaban en sus ojos. No podía creerlo, esto era una pesadilla y quería despertar. Las luces pasaban rápidamente sobre sus cabezas conforme la camioneta se dirigía al aeropuerto. En algún momento se preguntó a dónde irían, pero a donde fuera, su situación no parecía mejorar. Arthur iba sentado en el asiento del copiloto por lo que solo podía ver su cabello rubio. Quiso lanzarle una patada pero los dos soldados a sus costados lo detuvieron.

Después de una eternidad, finalmente lo sacaron de la camioneta. Se encontraban en un hangar privado donde solo había un avión militar. Justo cuando tocó el suelo, el americano trató de salir huyendo pero fue Inglaterra quién lo derribó y lo arrastró hacia el avión.

-Deja de luchar, cualquier intento de resistencia es imposible-le dijo el británico antes de ganarse otra mirada asesina-Deja de hacer berrinche y compórtate como un adulto, bloody hell…-Lentamente lo ataron a una de las sillas para evitar que escapara o atacara a alguien. En ese momento, el europeo se sentó a su lado-¿Ya podemos hablar como gente decente?-preguntó solo para ganarse otra mirada furiosa- está bien, entonces solo hablaré yo. Entiendo que estés enojado y herido, incluso asustado, pero no te preocupes, lo peor ya pasó.

Alfred le dedicó otra mirada de profundo desprecio antes escuchar en el radio que el ejército inglés había atacado otros puntos estratégicos del país, no solo Nueva York. Al parecer nadie había muerto, todo había sido tan rápido y sin daños como ocurrió en la Gran Manzana.

El avión militar descendió en los amplios jardines de la Casa Blanca, el presidente de Estados Unidos los esperaba ahí. El joven de ojos azules no pudo evitar sentirse más tranquilo al verlo ileso. En cuanto bajó del avión, el mandatario le dio un par de palmadas de ánimo en la espalda y le limpió las lágrimas de impotencia con disimulo.

-Oh Alfred, no tengas miedo, todo va a estar bien-le dijo el hombre con una leve sonrisa antes de guiarlos a la sala oval en la Casa Blanca-Buenas noches, Sir Arthur Kirkland-lo saludó amablemente y el británico tan solo inclinó la cabeza- ¿Podría liberar a mi nación, por favor?-El europeo tan solo les hizo una señal a sus guardaespaldas y éstos liberaron al americano.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!-demandó saber Alfred antes de ver la sala oval con más detenimiento. El presidente había recogido todos sus documentos y efectos personales de la habitación, la había dejado tan pulcra e impersonal como cuando tomó la presidencia por primera vez- ¿Se marcha? ¡¿Los dejará ganar sin pelear?!-exclamó el rubio de ojos azules completamente atónito y horrorizado.

-Esto no es una guerra, Alfred-dijo el ahora ex mandatario tomando su portafolio del escritorio. Tan solo se había quedado para ver a su nación una última vez-Es un cambio de administración y había concretado hace años. Era inevitable.

* * *

Hola, lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero no tenía inspiración

Pienso seguir este fic así que estén pendientes

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios

Espero que les haya gustado


	3. Chapter 3

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!-demandó saber Alfred antes de ver la sala oval con más detenimiento. El presidente había recogido todos sus documentos y efectos personales de la habitación, la había dejado tan pulcra e impersonal como cuando tomó la presidencia por primera vez- ¿Se marcha? ¡¿Los dejará ganar sin pelear?!-exclamó el rubio de ojos azules completamente atónito y horrorizado.

-Esto no es una guerra, Alfred-dijo el ahora ex mandatario tomando su portafolio del escritorio. Tan solo se había quedado para ver a su nación una última vez-Es un cambio de administración y se había concretado hace años. Era inevitable-Los ojos azules de la nación más joven se abrieron por el shock y el horror antes de volverse dos finas rendijas al ver al británico.

-¡¿Cómo es que nadie me dijo nada?! ¡Están conspirando contra mí y yo no sé nada!-estalló el menor soltando una patada al suelo sin dejar de fulminar al ex presidente y al europeo alternadamente mientras su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su marcada respiración.

-¡No se te informó nada porque sabíamos que ibas a actuar como un niño inmaduro!-exclamó Arthur cruzándose de brazos mientras fruncía el ceño. El americano lo miró mientras lo invadían unas ganas casi incontenibles de golpearlo, pero pronto recordó algo y su enojo desapareció para dar paso a una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-No te dejarán hacer esto, la ONU no te permitirá anexarte naciones como lo hacías antes- dijo Alfred cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa de superioridad en los labios- ¡Recuerda el escándalo que causaste al unir a Mozambique a tu dichoso Commonwealth en 1996!- El más alto esperaba ver al rubio de ojos verdes sorprendido y disgustado por su argumento pero éste solo soltó una risa maniaca.

-HAHAHA! Tienes razón, Little America, me acusaron de neo imperialista por eso-dijo el inglés con una sonrisa burlona- pero eso fue porque Mozambique no fue mi colonia, era de Portugal y la Cumbre de Edimburgo de 1997 dicta que solo puedo incorporar naciones que posean una relación histórica y cultural con el Reino Unido- el menor palideció al escuchar eso- ¡y si hay un jodido país en esta tierra que tenga una relación conmigo eres tú!

-Pe-pero… es que…-el menor estaba de nuevo en shock y balbuceaba tratando de encontrar alguna falla en el plan de Inglaterra- pero… no te dejarán… la Unión Europea no lo permitirá…

-HAHAHA!-la risa cínica del británico hizo estremecer al rubio de ojos azules- la Unión Europea entera me suplicó de rodillas que me hiciera cargo de ti.

-Pero… ¡¿por qué?!-preguntó confundido y horrorizado- ¡Yo no he hecho nada malo!-el americano parecía un niño que trataba de ocultar su última travesura sin éxito.

-¡¿NADA?! ¡Desde la Guerra Fría no has dejado de ser un peligro para todos!-exclamó Arthur fulminando al menor y comenzó a enumerar las guerras ajenas con las manos- La Guerra Fría, la guerra del Golfo, la guerra de Afganistán, la guerra contra Irak ¿acaso debo continuar?-el más alto negó con la cabeza, horrorizado y avergonzado- Todas tus estúpidas decisiones nos ponen en peligro, no solo a nosotros, sino también a ti y a tus propios habitantes ¿o es que ya no recuerdas el 9/11?-Alfred sintió que un escalofrío recorría su espalda y retrocedió ante la mención de ese día como si Inglaterra le hubiera dado un latigazo- Todo esto se planeó desde entonces…

 _Bélgica entró a la sala donde se hacían las reuniones de la Unión Europea con paso decidido. Al ser la anfitriona de la reunión, era la primera en hablar, así que se paró frente al resto del grupo y los encaró._

 _-Buenos días, como saben, convoqué esta reunión porque parece que finalmente se acabó la maldita Guerra Fría, la Unión Soviética colapsó…-la noticia no sorprendió a nadie pues todos habían estado siguiendo de cerca la dichosa guerra que habían tenido Estados Unidos y la Unión Soviética. No por interés sino por miedo a que se desencadenara la tercera guerra mundial. Milagrosamente no había pasado, Iván no había podido más- Ahora que Iván ha colapsado, tenemos un problema que se ha estado haciendo cada vez más grande y que debimos intentar controlar desde hace mucho: Alfred F. Jones- Los ojos de la belga así como los del resto de los presentes cayeron sobre Arthur._

 _-No me miren así, no es mi culpa que el mocoso esté tan descontrolado-se defendió el representante del Reino Unido cruzándose de brazos- Yo intenté guiarlo y no pude._

 _-No lo intentaste lo suficiente- dijo Irlanda con su lengua venenosa ganándose una mirada furibunda por parte del inglés._

 _-Oui, mon ami~ -dijo el francés dándole palmadas en el hombro al menor- Debiste intentarlo más._

 _\- No-te-atrevas-a-decirme-eso –un aura oscura rodeó al británico haciendo retroceder al galo. Si las miradas mataran, Francia ya sería un cadáver- ¡Tú-lo-ayudaste-a-independizarse-bloody-bastard! –las palabras de Inglaterra salían forzadas y destilaban un odio tangible._

 _-Como sea-dijo Emma regresando la atención a ella- el punto es… ¿Qué vamos a hacer con él? –Bélgica hizo la pregunta general pero sus ojos estaban fijos en el Reino Unido. Arthur maldijo mentalmente ¡¿por qué cada vez que el idiota de Estados Unidos hacía algo, lo culpaban a él?!_

 _-Porque salió igual de odioso que tú-murmuró Escocia mirando con desprecio a su hermano menor tras adivinarle el pensamiento- De hecho Irlanda y yo seguimos en nuestra eterna discusión de quién te odia más._

 _-Eso es cierto-respondió Patrick mirando al pelirrojo con una sonrisa burlona- pero yo lo odio más ¿sabías que en Irlanda no hay serpientes?_

 _-¿Ah no?-preguntó Scott compartiendo la misma sonrisa burlona y cómplice- ¿Entonces qué hay?_

 _-¡ingleses!-las risas ahogadas de ambos hicieron enojar a la belga que soltó un manotazo a la mesa para llamar la atención._

 _-¿Y bien? ¿Alguna idea?-gruñó molesta_

 _-Yo digo que lo matemos-propuso el italiano sureño con una sonrisa maliciosa- Quizás así aparezca una representación más digna. Es demasiado joven para tanto poder._

 _-¡Hey!-saltó Prusia que estaba cómodamente acostado en uno de los sillones de la sala- ¡Mein bruder también es joven y es mil veces mejor que ese mocoso americano!_

 _-Sí claro- respondió Lovino sarcásticamente- Por mí el macho patatas puede irse directo a la…_

 _-Uhm… tal vez podríamos asignar a alguien como su consejero- interrumpió Feliciano con una sonrisa mientras trataba de calmar a su hermano._

 _-Buena idea, Feli-lo felicitó España con una sonrisa- pero ¿quién sería?-sus ojos esmeraldas se fijaron en Inglaterra y el resto también lo hicieron._

 _-¡Yo no! ¡Ni lo sueñen!-Arthur negó con la cabeza rotundamente- ¡Primero muerto antes de volver a ser la niñera de ese mocoso malagradecido!_

 _-Bien que quieres-murmuró el escocés con una sonrisa burlona ganándose una mirada furibunda por parte de su hermano._

 _-¿Entonces quién?-preguntó Ludwig buscando otro candidato con la mirada pero nadie parecía dispuesto o siquiera elegible._

 _-Yo podría intentarlo-dijo Francis rompiendo el silencio antes de escuchar una risa burlona._

 _-HAHAHA! Alfred te mandará de regreso a Europa con la cola entre las patas si tratas de "quitarle" su libertad-Inglaterra sonreía con burla mientras el galo lo miraba completamente indignado._

 _-Kesesesesese~ no necesitan pelearse por mí, yo lo haré-dijo Gilbert levantándose del sillón. Todos los presentes lo vieron con escepticismo pero el albino solo sonrió más amplio- Recuerden que yo entrené para independizarse de Sir Cejotas… -el aludido apretó los puños con molestia- Puedo con él…_

 _Pero pronto quedó patente que el prusiano ya no era tan organizado y firme como en el pasado y rápidamente se preocupó por otras cosas que por ser el consejero de Alfred, permitiendo que el menor hiciera lo que quisiera y le declarara la guerra a quien quisiera._

 _-No sé porqué intentamos confiar en ese idiota-dijo Hungría cuando se volvieron a reunir para hablar de la crisis económica-Definitivamente el americano necesita un consejero cuanto antes o terminará destruyendo el mundo._

 _-Yo sigo pensando que podría hacerlo-dijo Francia testarudo mientras Bélgica negaba con la cabeza-Bueno mon amour, ¿quién sugieres que lo haga?_

 _Arthur podía sentir 20 miradas sobre él pero no iba a ceder, definitivamente no quería volver a hacerse cargo del mocoso americano, aunque desde la última reunión se había atrapado a sí mismo pensando en regresar a cuidar a Alfred, pero no lo iba a aceptar en voz alta jamás._

 _-Sr. Kirkland- la voz grave de Alemania llamó la atención de todos y sacó al británico de sus pensamientos- Realmente creo que usted debería ser el consejero de Alfred, usted lo conoce más que todos._

 _-Yo… pero…- el ver la suplica silenciosa en los ojos del alemán lo puso nervioso- lo he intentado hasta el cansancio, no me hace caso, es un terco._

 _-Sí, pero esta vez será en serio-sentenció la belga firmemente- hablaremos con todos los presidentes y obviamente tendrás todo nuestro apoyo. Recuerda que somos más poderosos que él, lo que necesites para someterlo, se hará._

 _Arthur tragó con dificultad mientras veía la resolución en los ojos de todos los presentes. Realmente lo iban a hacer y nadie podría evitarlo…_

* * *

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios. Recuerden que todo esto es 10000000000000% hipotético.

Marceline: Ahora sabes que Arthur es víctima también, no victimario.

Cuervi: Jeje gracias por leer

Janneth: Ahora hice el capítulo más largo en tu honor :D

Espero que les haya gustado ahora que hice el cap más largo.

Gracias por seguir esta historia y no olviden comentar.


	4. Chapter 4

_-Sr. Kirkland- la voz grave de Alemania llamó la atención de todos y sacó al británico de sus pensamientos- Realmente creo que usted debería ser el consejero de Alfred, usted lo conoce más que todos._

 _-Yo… pero…- el ver la suplica silenciosa en los ojos del alemán lo puso nervioso- lo he intentado hasta el cansancio, no me hace caso, es un terco._

 _-Sí, pero esta vez será en serio-sentenció la belga firmemente- hablaremos con todos los presidentes y obviamente tendrás todo nuestro apoyo. Recuerda que somos más poderosos que él, lo que necesites para someterlo, se hará._

 _Arthur tragó con dificultad mientras veía la resolución en los ojos de todos los presentes. Realmente lo iban a hacer y nadie podría evitarlo…_

-Y así fue como hice el plan de invasión-dijo Inglaterra mirando por la ventana para evitar la mirada del menor- Pasé meses preparando cada detalle con ayuda del resto de la Unión Europea, no debía haber heridos y debía ser lo más rápido que se pudiera- cuando el mayor dejó de hablar, le lanzó un vistazo tímido al americano. Alfred escuchaba completamente en shock, no podía creer que todo eso había pasado debajo de sus narices.

-No es posible… pero…-la nación más joven observaba también por la ventana cuando de pronto algo pareció encajar en su mente y, en un arrebato de alegría, tomó al británico de los brazos, asustándolo- ¡entonces tú también eres víctima de esto! ¡Es genial! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Juntos desharemos los planes de la malvada Unión Europea!

-¡¿Qué?! –el corazón de Arthur latía con violencia por el susto que le había dado el menor al cambiar tan rápido de humor. No entendía como el rubio de ojos azules había llegado a esa conclusión- ¡¿Cómo que desharemos los planes de la Unión Europea?!

-¡Sí! ¡Tú eres mi mayor aliado, siempre lo has sido! … bueno casi-dijo Alfred agitando suavemente al europeo sin soltar sus brazos- Eres mi compañero desde las guerras mundiales y si pudimos contra Alemania, podremos contra ellos ¿qué dices? –Inglaterra estaba completamente atónito ante la idea del americano ¿atacar a la Unión Europea? ¡¿Está demente?! ¡Eso es suicidio!

-Bloody hell…-murmuró el rubio de ojos verdes mirando la enorme y resplandeciente sonrisa del menor. Odiaba tener que romper sus ilusiones pero todos tenían razón, Estados Unidos estaba fuera de control- Alfred… yo… -el europeo no pudo evitar morder su labio inferior ante lo que iba a hacer, era parte del plan ser firme con el chiquillo americano, algo que él no había podido hacer jamás.

 _-El plan funcionará sin problemas-dijo Bélgica cuando Arthur terminó de exponerles su plan de invasión. Toda la Unión Europea estuvo de acuerdo con ella y con el plan. Definitivamente Alfred no tenía salvación- No podríamos tener un mejor líder, conocer todas sus debilidades, Inglaterra._

 _-Sí…-el rubio de ojos azules miró sus planos y mapas con la mirada perdida. Se sentía nuevamente en 1776 y un vacío se alojó en su pecho. Conocía las debilidades de Estados Unidos, pero también conocía las suyas y el americano estaba en el primer lugar de su lista- Ehm… Emma, comienzo a pensar que no es buena idea que yo lo haga…_

 _-¿Por qué no? ¡Ya no puedes renunciar!-exclamó la joven molesta cruzándose de brazos- Nuestros gobiernos ya lo saben y nos van a apoyar ¿cuál es el problema ahora?_

 _-Es que… no creo poder hacerlo…-confesó la representación del Reino Unido bajando la mirada, avergonzado- el día que terminó la guerra de independencia… no pude dispararle… ¡no puedo mostrarme firme ante él! ¡NO PUEDO!- justo en ese momento, la belga le soltó una cachetada. No fue muy fuerte pero sí lo suficiente como para dejarlo en shock._

 _-Escúchame bien, Arthur Kirkland-dijo ella firmemente clavando sus ojos en los ajenos- Alfred está fuera de control y necesita tu ayuda, todos la necesitamos. Sin ti, estamos perdidos. Necesito que seas firme, incluso cruel con él si es necesario. No te sientas mal, te perdonará, yo lo sé._

 _-Pero…-muchas dudas y miedos se habían alojado en el pecho del isleño que no pudo evitar retorcer sus manos- Pero estamos hablando de su libertad, eso es lo que él más valora en todo el mundo._

 _-Lo que él tiene no es libertad sino libertinaje-dijo Bélgica con un tono amargo mientras una sonrisa triste se instalaba en sus labios por un segundo antes de regresar a su gesto firme- Es momento de que ese niño se haga responsable por lo que ha hecho. Esto es un castigo y si lo quieres en verdad, debes cumplirlo._

El joven de cejas pobladas respiró profundamente un par de veces antes de encarar al menor. Se soltó bruscamente del agarre mientras se erigía y adoptaba la mirada más firme que pudo. El menor sintió el cambio de actitud del más bajoy lo miró, sorprendido. Sus miradas se encontraron y Arthur estuvo a punto de flaquear pero no lo hizo. Su corazón seguía latiendo a mil por hora contra sus costillas pero lo ignoró, tragándose sus dudas y sus miedos.

-No…-dijo el Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte con firmeza. Estados Unidos retrocedió ante esa sencilla palabra. El mayor imponía silencio y respeto, Alfred jamás lo había visto así y un miedo inexplicable lo caló hasta los huesos- Eres parte de mi Commonwealth y obedecerás mis reglas-El de más alto trató de replicar pero no halló su voz-Vete a descansar, ya es tarde y mañana tienes un día ocupado.

La nación más joven apretó los puños, molesto y asustado, antes de asentir secamente y salir de la habitación, seguido por un par de casacas rojas. En cuanto el americano salió de la sala oval, Arthur se derrumbó. Un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas mientras jadeaba como si hubiera corrido un maratón. Cada latido era una horrible punzada en su pecho.

-Esto será todo un reto para usted ¿no es así?-dijo una voz y el británico miró a su alrededor, asustado. Se había olvidado completamente del ex presidente estadounidense que había estado presente y lo había visto todo- Es difícil salir de la zona de confort pero creo que este cambio le hará bien a Alfred. Después de estar casi 10 años con él puedo decir que tiene un espíritu indomable, pero es buen chico y sé que lograran llegar a un punto medio, en el que él tenga libertad y responsabilidades.

-Sí… yo también lo espero-dijo Inglaterra entre jadeos mientras su corazón comenzaba a normalizarse. Se levantó del suelo y se limpió la ropa antes de suspirar- Me esperan tiempos muy difíciles.

-Pero sé que internamente disfruta esto-dijo el presidente con una leve sonrisa y un suave sonrojo atacó las mejillas del europeo- lo he visto en las reuniones como las del G8 y puedo distinguir un brillo especial en su mirada cada vez que está con mi joven nación.

-Yo… ehm… ¡No es lo que piensa! ¡En verdad no estoy buscando aprovecharme de la situación! Yo solo…-el sonrojo en las mejillas del inglés se hizo más pronunciado cuando empezó a balbucear algunas excusas, ganándose otra sonrisa por parte del ex mandatario.

-Solo le deseo la mejor de las suertes, Sir Kirkland-dijo el hombre recogiendo sus cosas dispuesto a salir por última vez de la sala oval- Sé que mi joven nación no podría estar en mejores manos…- Arthur sonrió nervioso y asintió. Realmente esperaba que el ex presidente no se equivocara.

Alfred llegó a la habitación que siempre ocupaba cuando se quedaba a dormir en la Casa Blanca. Los casacas rojas se quedaron afuera haciendo guardia, lo que realmente lo hizo enojar, lo trataban como un niño chiquito. No huiría, él no era de los que hacían eso y mucho menos dejaría su amada Casa Blanca en las manos de los británicos. Frustrado, se tiró en la cama y miró el techo.

-Esto es lo peor…-murmuró mientras recordaba la cara que había hecho el inglés y como lo había asustado. Nunca había visto esa mirada en los ojos ajenos. Parecía que se había transformado en alguien más, alguien desconocido y terrorífico. ¿Qué le había pasado al Arthur que lo regañaba pero siempre sonreía por dentro? ¿Qué le habían hecho al cálido y paciente Inglaterra?- Maldita Unión Europea… me las van a pagar todas, se han metido con mi nación y con mi familia y eso no se hace…

El americano gruñó molesto cuando de pronto escuchó que alguien tocaba. Estaba a punto de gritar que lo dejaran solo cuando alguien abrió tímidamente la puerta y se asomó.

-¿Al?-Matt estaba mirándolo con preocupación antes de entrar- ¿Cómo estás?-el canadiense sabía de los planes de la Unión Europea y no había podido mantenerse en su casa cuando vio las noticias sobre lo que había pasado en Nueva York. El rubio de ojos azules se puso de pie de un salto y abrazó a su hermano- Oh Al… lamento todo esto… en verdad… vamos, ya no llores

-¡¿Por qué me hicieron eso, Matt?!-lloriqueaba el americano dejando salir la rabia y el miedo que había estado reprimiendo. El rubio de ojos violetas le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda mientras suspiraba. Esto iba a acabar con los dos angloparlantes pues había encontrado a Arthur llorando silenciosamente en la sala oval tan solo unos minutos antes.

 _-¿Arthur?-Canadá se acercó al inglés tímidamente quien, al verlo, se secó disimuladamente las mejillas y le sonrió débilmente pero no pudo ocultar sus ojos rojos- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Alfred? ¿Se pelearon? ¿Estás bien?_

 _-Yo… sí, estoy bien-mintió Inglaterra descaradamente mientras enrollaba una bandera estadounidense para guardarla en uno de los muebles- Alfred está en su habitación… y pues no pasó nada que no sepas._

 _-Oh Arthur… lo siento-Matt no pudo evitar abrazar al mayor que se mantuvo estoico y firme unos minutos antes de dejar salir un sollozo acompañado de algunas groserías por lo bajo- Todo saldrá bien, ya verás- se separó del europeo y le sonrió antes de salir en busca de su hermano. Sabía que al inglés le gustaba que lo dejaran solo para pensar._

-Todo saldrá bien, Alfred, ya verás-dijo el canadiense por segunda vez pero no estaba tan seguro de eso. Había visto evolucionar la relación de Alfred y Arthur y definitivamente esto no iba a ser nada sencillo. Este era el inicio de los problemas.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y muchas gracias por sus comentarios, en verdad me inspiran a seguir escribiendo.

Cuervi: Jajaja las malvinas jaja

Alley: Todos tienen miedo de Alfufu jaja

alisspaz: 50% se muere por cuidar a Al y 50% no quiere saber nada de él jeje

Ranmaru: OMG Toñito tomatito nos va a conquistar a todos! Jajaja

La verdad es que cuando comencé a escribirlo, no lo pensé como un usuk, pero parece estar llevando a esa dirección. ¿Quieren que sea un usuk o los dejamos así?

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar!


	5. Chapter 5

El sol comenzó a brillar suavemente sobre la nación americana. Los rayos del astro en el cielo se colaron por las cortinas y cayeron sobre el rostro de Alfred, comenzando a despertarlo. El rubio de ojos azules se había quedado dormido entre los brazos de su hermano y ahora que estaba amaneciendo deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el día anterior fuera una simple pesadilla.

-Vamos Al, despierta- Matt sacudió suavemente a su hermano pero éste se aferró con fuerza al canadiense mientras negaba con la cabeza sin dejar de apretar sus ojos con fuerza- No podemos quedarnos aquí…

-No quiero despertar- sollozó el mayor como un gemido desesperado- no quiero… -Canadá rodó los ojos y suspiró. Este día iba a ser realmente difícil.

El pequeño americano no era el único que no quería despertar y enfrentar la realidad. Arthur yacía en un rincón de una de las habitaciones para huéspedes, rodeado de botellas de cerveza. Los rayos de sol entraron por la ventana y lo golpearon en la cara haciendo que el británico se retorciera adolorido. La cabeza le daba vueltas y se sentía fatal.

-Tan solo te dejo un día y te derrumbas, mon ami- Francia acababa de llegar a la Casa Blanca tan fresco como una rosa solo para encontrar a Inglaterra en el suelo, completamente ebrio- Mon dieu, esta no es la manera en la que debes empezar tu consejería ¿Qué clase de ejemplo le vas a dar al pequeño americano?

-Shut up!-gruñó el rubio de ojos verdes lanzándole una botella de vidrio pero falló por varios metros debido a lo ebrio que estaba- No te necesito, bloody frog- Arthur trató de ponerse de pie pero se tambaleó y cayó al suelo- Bloody hell! Todo es tu culpa, fucking wanker!

-Oui, oui~ -el galo ayudó al menor a levantarse pero éste siguió forcejeando mientras lloriqueaba cosas sin sentido- Vamos, Angleterre, necesitas desayunar y prepararte para tu primer día.

-¡No puedo ser firme con él de nuevo! ¡No me obligues!- lloriqueó el anglosajón amargamente mientras negaba con la cabeza- Creí que moriría de dolor cuando vi que lo asusté…

-Mon amour~ siempre lo asustas en Halloween ¿recuerdas?-dijo Francis mientras buscaba un traje limpio en la maleta ajena- además, ese mocoso siempre se asusta con todo- las risitas francesas no se hicieron esperar, aumentando el dolor de cabeza del contrario.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero-Arthur miró molesto al mayor, causándole un escalofrío-No era solo miedo lo que vi en sus ojos azules. Vi terror y repulsión…-Inglaterra se abrazó a sí mismo como si estuviera cayéndose en pedazos- ¡ME ODIA! ¡ME ODIA!

-Ay, mon dieu~ -el francófono arrastró al británico hacia el baño y abrió la llave de agua fría -Alfred no puede odiar, es solo un mocoso. ¡Ni siquiera ha cumplido 300 años!-le quitó la ropa al menor con cierta dificultad. El rubio de ojos verdes balbuceó el nombre de cierto soviético entre sus lloriqueos- Jajaja Alfred no odia a Iván, al contrario, creo que le gusta.

-WHAT?!-exclamó Inglaterra y estaba a punto de reclamar cuando el galo aprovechó para meterlo de golpe a la regadera debajo del agua fría- AAAAAHHH! BLOODY BASTARD! SON OF A…!

-Me alegra que ya hayas despertado, mon petit~ -Francis estaba disfrutando enormemente la situación- Vamos, termina de bañarte mientras preparo el desayuno. Comeremos con Al y Mattie en el comedor presidencial, así que apúrate. Si te portas bien, después iremos a estrenar la suite presidencial…

-SHUT UP, FUCKING WINE BASTARD!-el inglés se había sonrojado hasta las orejas mientras el mayor reía divertido- YOU ARE A DEAD MAN! YOU HEAR ME?

-Oui, oui~ -el rubio de ojos azules le lanzó un beso al anglosajón antes de salir del baño- Au revoir~ -una vez fuera de la habitación caminó alegremente a la cocina, debía darle a Alfred su última comida buena antes de que empezara a comer comida quemada de nuevo- Solo por la comida debieron dejar al mocoso como estaba.

* * *

Finalmente, después de la insistencia de Canadá, el rubio de ojos azules se levantó de la cama y caminó al baño para abrir las llaves de la regadera. Alfred entró a la regadera y se quedó un momento viendo como las gotas caían por los azulejos de la pared.

-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?- se preguntó preocupado y asustado. Por fin había entendido la magnitud de lo que había ocurrido el día anterior y el miedo lo caló hasta los huesos. No solo le habían quitado su libertad, sino también habían sometido a su nación y lo peor de todo es que… ya era Estados Unidos de América- Ahora soy… Neo Inglaterra…- no pudo evitar estremecerse al decirlo en voz alta.

-Neo Inglaterra…-Arthur miraba el suelo del baño mientras se secaba el cabello. A él no se le había ocurrido ese nombre, en realidad había sido España el que lo había propuesto basándose en el hecho de que el nombre de algunas ciudades y estados de Estados Unidos se llamaban igual que en Inglaterra solo con el "Nueva o Nuevo" antes de la palabra como New York, New Jersey, etc. Además Bélgica había dicho que eso ayudaría a demostrar la dependencia de Alfred a la "Madre Patria".

-¿Por qué aceptaste hacer esto, Arthur?-se preguntó el americano mientras el agua mojaba su cabello. No entendía por qué el inglés había cedido a la presión. ¿Lo habían amenazado? ¿Lo habían torturado? –o… ¿es que realmente querías volver a dominarme? ¿Esto es una venganza por lo de 1776?

-Esto no es una venganza…-Inglaterra terminó de vestirse y se estaba arreglando la corbata frente al espejo. Su reflejo le devolvió la mirada notando que se veía cansado y pálido. Tenía miedo- Eso no es por el pasado, es para asegurar un mejor futuro…-el británico trataba de convencerse que esto era lo correcto pero no podía evitar sentirse culpable porque por dentro, lo estaba disfrutando- Yo… solo quiero protegerte…

-No te necesito, Inglaterra-gruñó el menor mientras apretaba con fuerza la toalla entre sus manos- No dejaré que me vuelvas a dominar… solo debo buscar aliados y volveré a independizarme, ya lo verás-una risa confiada apareció en los labios del rubio de ojos azules- Regresarás a Inglaterra antes de que puedas decir "Freedom".

-Tal vez debería regresar a Inglaterra y decir que estoy enfermo-el joven de cejas pobladas caminaba hacia el comedor con la espalda completamente recta por lo tenso que estaba. Le temblaban las piernas y su corazón latía a mil por hora. Un mayordomo abrió la puerta del comedor presidencial- Buenos días, lamento mi tardanza.

-No te preocupes, mon ami~ aún falta Alfred- Francis estaba mordisqueando alegremente la oreja de un muy sonrojado canadiense que se negó a ver al inglés. El anglosajón se sonrojó por la molestia antes de ocupar su lugar en la cabecera de la mesa. En ese momento entró el americano muy molesto y se sentó en la cabecera opuesta al británico- Bonjour, Alfred~

-¡¿Qué haces aquí, Francia?!-preguntó el menor irritado mientras los meseros les servían el desayuno-Aunque no me sorprende, al parecer hoy es el día de los traidores-la mirada zafiro fulminó a las otras tres naciones. Arthur retorció las manos debajo de la mesa con nerviosismo. El menor estaba enojado.

-Oh vamos, mon petit~ -el galo ignoró olímpicamente la furiosa mirada ajena y tomó un trago de vino- Algún día te iba a pasar, yo mismo ataqué a Antonio en mi periodo napoleónico, Ludwig se adueñó de la bella Emma durante un tiempo, Gilbert invadió a Roderich, incluso Angleterre me invadió en un momento, lo que me recuerda…-en ese momento el mayor le lanzó una manzana al inglés dándole justo en la frente- ¡eso es por lo de la Guerra de 100 años!

-Ay, bloody hell!-el joven de ojos verdes se llevó las manos a la adolorida frente- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Tú ganaste la guerra al final, idiot!-y así comenzó otra típica discusión entre los europeos, pero lo que el francés dijo hizo pensar a Alfred pues tenía razón.

Durante toda la historia, ellos como naciones, se habían atacado mutuamente. Quien era tu aliado en una guerra, te podía invadir en la siguiente y así sucesivamente. Quizás lo que más le dolía no era que lo hubieran invadido y atacado, sino quién lo había hecho. Los ojos azules del menor volaron hacia el británico que en ese momento gruñía mientras desayunaba. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona solo se sentiría furioso como animal enjaulado, no se sentiría tan asustado y sobretodo herido.

"¿Por qué Arthur?" pensó Alfred mientras lo observaba fijamente "¿Por qué tuviste que ser tú? ¿Qué no se supone que tenemos una Relación Especial?" De todas las personas que pudo pensar que lo traicionarían, el inglés era el último en su lista y sin embargo, había sido el primero.

-¿Al? ¿Qué ocurre?-Matt sacó a su hermano de sus pensamientos y lo miró con preocupación- ¿Te sientes mal? No has comido nada y generalmente te abalanzas sobre tu comida como si no hubieras comido en años…-el mayor dirigió su mirada a su plato. Estaba intacto pero por primera vez en muchos años no tenía hambre.

-¿Alfred? –Arthur ignoró los insultos del francófono para mirar al menor con preocupación, también había notado que no había comido nada. ¿Acaso estaba tan enojado que no podía comer?- ¿Estás enfermo?-los nervios carcomían al británico.

-Yo… debo hacer una llamada-el americano se puso de pie y salió del comedor. Una vez en el pasillo se preguntó a quién llamaría ¿quién se había encontrado en una situación similar a la suya? ¿Quién había sido traicionado por un amigo tan cercano y de manera tan inesperada como él?-Oh ya sé… el mismo Francia lo dijo, solo conozco a alguien que lo han sometido cuando confió ciegamente-rápidamente marcó el número y esperó a que le contestaran.

-¿Hola? ¿Alfred?-Antonio contestó su celular sorprendido por la llamada del americano- Ah sí… no es algo que me guste recordar pero… sí, Francia aprovechó que lo dejé entrar a mi país para someterme, era mi mejor amigo…

* * *

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios

Cuervi: Nah nadie morirá... espero

hana: bien, Usuk será

Saphira: yo queria que fuera un dramon pero soy incapaz de escribir sin algo de comedia

Alley: disfruta el drama con sus toques divertidos

cony: será usuk, lo prometo

Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar


	6. Chapter 6

-¿Hola? ¿Alfred?-Antonio contestó su celular sorprendido por la llamada del americano- Ah sí… no es algo que me guste recordar pero… sí, Francia aprovechó que lo dejé entrar a mi país para someterme, era mi mejor amigo…

España suspiró mientras sujetaba el celular contra su oído. Hacía mucho que no recordaba ese trago amargo de su historia. Su mente lo llevó al pasado, cuando Napoleón era el jefe de Francia. Aún ahora, le dolía pensar en eso.

Ese día había confiado ciegamente en el francés pues éste le había dicho que solo quería pasar por su territorio para castigar a Portugal por seguir comerciando con Inglaterra tras el bloqueo económico que había impuesto en contra del país isleño. En ese momento no le había parecido mala idea, después de todo eran amigos, mejores amigos a decir verdad. Incluso sus gobernantes lo habían aprobado.

Pero todo eso cambió cuando Napoleón demostró sus verdaderas intenciones. Decidió aprovecharse del libre tránsito que les había dado el gobierno español y adueñarse de España y Portugal simultáneamente. De esta manera controlaría no solo la península ibérica, sino también la entrada y salida del mar mediterráneo.

Antonio simplemente no lo podía creer. El ejército francés se volvió contra los civiles para someterlos. Ni siquiera se pensó en que el ejército español interviniera, la batalla estaba perdida antes de empezar porque el enemigo ya estaba dentro.

 _-¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto, Francis?!-exclamó el castaño profundamente herido mientras era sometido por algunos soldados. El rubio simplemente rió malicioso acompañado por la risa cínica de su gobernante. En ese momento, una voz se levantó entre los sometidos españoles que veían impotentes como los conquistadores exiliaban a la familia real._

 _-¡Traición! ¡Nos han quitado a nuestro rey y quieren llevarse a todos los miembros de la familia real! ¡Muerte a los franceses!- los gritos de furia fueron secundados por el resto de sus compatriotas que no querían quedarse de brazos cruzados. Ese día sería recordado como el día en que Madrid se levantó en armas._

 _-¡Correrán ríos de sangre francesa!- la llama de la ira se encendió en los usualmente amables ojos de España. Francia se había enfrentado al Imperio Español y éste no caería sin pelear. Se desató una pelea a muerte en el centro de Madrid, pero a pesar de que Antonio logró resistir los embates del ejército francés, cayó porque estaba muy débil por los problemas con sus colonias en América._

 _-El ejército francés demanda venganza-dijo Francia levantándose sobre el abatido español, más poderoso que nunca- Los traidores serán arrestados y fusilados sin previo juicio. ¡Todo el que posea un arma, por más pequeña que sea, será ejecutado!_

 _En ese momento empezó el verdadero calvario para el Imperio Español. Napoleón lo despreciaba y pensaba renovarlo por las malas. Antonio sufrió varios meses de torturas pues el objetivo final del emperador francés era volverlo un arma para atacar a Gran Bretaña. Francis hacía su parte alimentando aún más el odio del español por el rubio de cejas pobladas._

 _-Es su culpa que estés en esta situación, Antoine…-le murmuró el galo al oído mientras una cubetada de agua fría lo congelaba hasta los huesos- Todo es culpa de Arthur Kirkland… hay que eliminarlo… -el rubio lo miró a los ojos esperando ver a un sumiso español, pero éste se limitó a escupirle en la cara- Agh… creo que nunca podré controlar esa llama interna que tienes ¿verdad?_

 _-Jajaja debes buscarte una idea mejor porque no puedo odiar más a Arthur de lo que ya lo hago-el moreno sonrió victorioso antes de que le cayera encima otra cubetada de agua fría- s-si voy a- atacar al ce-cejón será por-porque yo lo de-deseo, no po-porque tú me lo o-ordenes…_

 _Finalmente, después de que uno de sus planes de escape funcionara, el herido y cansado español huyó a Nueva España, esperando encontrar paz y que 1810 le llevara buena fortuna… ¡qué equivocado estaba!_

-Nunca me sentí tan traicionado y herido-murmuró España regresando al presente con un parpadeo mientras un horrible escalofrío recorría su espalda- Había vivido cientos de batallas y muchas guerras. Me habían lastimado, golpeado y pisoteado en el pasado. Pero el dolor físico nunca se comparará al dolor emocional…

-¡Es exactamente así como me siento!-exclamó Alfred un poco aliviado al escuchar el relato ajeno- ¡Me siento igual que tú en ese entonces! ¿Qué debo hacer?

-Vaya, Alfred, lamento que te sientas así, aunque aún no te han torturado, eso es una gran ventaja-comentó el castaño con un suspiro- bueno, supongo que lo primero es aceptarlo…

-¡Es que no puedo aceptarlo!-gruñó molesto mientras un devastador vacío se instalaba en su pecho. El aceptar que había sido sometido era como rendirse y él no lo haría, nunca se había rendido en el pasado sin luchar y no comenzaría ahora.

-En ese caso, deber pensar en por qué no puedes aceptarlo-dijo el ibérico sorprendido por las palabras del menor- Yo sé que Francis fue un maldito hijo de perra pero todos hicimos cosas horribles en nuestra búsqueda por el poder… yo lo acepté cuando me di cuenta de que mis colonias americanas buscaban liberarse de mí como yo deseaba liberarme de él… evalúa tus sentimientos acerca del cejón y acepta la situación.

-Evaluar mis sentimientos…-el rubio de ojos azules miró por la ventana mientras suspiraba. Eso iba a ser bastante complicado teniendo en cuenta el torbellino de emociones que sentía en su pecho- Bien, eso haré. Gracias, Spain, aunque seas un traidor como el francés pervertido y el cejón, has sido útil.

-Vamos, esto lo hicimos por tu bien y por el nuestro, Francia solo me atacó porque era un bastardo adicto al poder-le reclamó el moreno entre risas. El americano era tan joven aún- Adiós y suerte.

Alfred colgó y guardó su celular mientras observaba por la ventana nuevamente. ¿Qué sentía él por el inglés? ¿Realmente se sentía tan herido por su relación pasada con el anglosajón? ¿Podría perdonarlo en algún momento y aceptar la situación? Con esas y mil preguntas más, regresó al comedor solo para descubrir que había más gente ahí.

-¡¿Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí?!-preguntó sin reparos observando a las naciones sentadas a la mesa. Además de Inglaterra, Francia y Canadá, también se encontraban ahí Escocia, Gales, Irlanda del norte, India, Seychelles, Australia y Nueva Zelanda- ¿Quién los invitó?- su mirada molesta cayó sobre Arthur.

-¡Alfred!- el galés se puso inmediatamente de pie para saludar al menor, estrechando su mano- ¿Cómo has estado? Sé que esta es una sorpresa pero ya que has vuelto a ser parte de la familia, queríamos venir a verte.

-Tanto tiempo, compañero…-el australiano le soltó una fuerte palmada en el hombro al shockeado americano que no sabía qué pensar- ¿Ya viste, Oz? Te dije que se alegraría de vernos- el neozelandés sonrió le suavemente.

-Aquí el único que sobra es el francés-dijo el escocés con una sonrisa burlona ganándose un puchero dramático por parte del rubio de ojos azules- Vamos Francis, sabes que solo bromeo, aunque si sobras en esta reunión.

-Bien, si quieren que me vaya, me iré-el galo se puso de pie y se marchó, no sin antes lanzarle un beso a Canadá el cual se sonrojó para después ocultarse detrás de su oso blanco. Alfred observó a todos los presentes, completamente atónito, antes de sentarse en el lugar de Francia.

-Esto…-Arthur se aclaró la garganta aprovechando que el norteamericano no había empezado a gritar otra vez. Todas las miradas pasaron del recién llegado al inglés- Aunque no estamos todos los miembros de la Commonwealth, quiero iniciar esta sesión agradeciendo la presencia de todos ustedes…

-Solo ve al grano, conejo-gruñó el pelirrojo mirando a su hermano menor mientras la norirlandesa a su lado reía divertida por la mirada de odio que le dedicó el inglés- ya sabemos que estamos aquí para que el yankee te entregue su alma, maldito avaro de mierda.

-¡¿Qué?! –saltó Alfred levantándose de su silla de golpe mientras miraba a Inglaterra con los ojos abiertos como platos y un escandaloso sonrojo en las mejillas- ¡Yo no te voy a dar mi alma! ¡Están todos locos si creen que lo voy a hacer!

-Aquí nadie le va a dar el alma a nadie-dijo Dylan mirando al escocés con reproche. La voz tranquila del galés logró calmar al norteamericano que volvió a sentarse- Scotty solo está exagerando, pero si debes firmar algunos papeles.

-Dilo por ti, yo aún siento que el jodido conejo me roba la paz cada que estoy cerca de él-dijo Scott con un gesto de repulsión el cual fue secundado por Irlanda del Norte.

-¡Ya cállense! –gruñó Arthur antes de pasarle una pila de papeles a Alfred. El americano los miró como si estuviera haciendo un pacto con el diablo, y probablemente eso era- Solo fírmalos, Al y acabemos con esto de una vez- El menor volvió a mirar los papeles mientras tomaba la pluma que le ofreció India. ¿Qué pasaría si no firmaba?

-Yo… no estoy listo para esto…-el rubio de ojos azules empujó los documentos lejos de él al igual que la pluma. Aún no podía aceptar la situación, su mente se negaba a hacerlo, él quería huir y ser libre así que se puso de pie y salió corriendo de la sala.

-¡Alfred!- la voz del canadiense y del inglés sonaron más fuertes que las del resto de los presentes. Rápidamente, ambos se pusieron de pie para seguirlos pero Dylan sujetó el brazo de su hermano para detenerlo.

-No lo sigas, Artie-le dijo el galés con un gesto de preocupación- Lo que él menos necesita es que lo confundas y lo asustes. Debes dejar que acepte la situación antes de comprometerse con todo esto. Recuerda que solo es un niño-Inglaterra bajó la mirada y suspiró. Tal vez Gales tenga razón, pero a él lo estaban presionando para comenzar los cambios en el país americano. No hay tiempo para dudas, lo hecho… hecho está y ya no hay marcha atrás.

* * *

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios

Ckanii: Lamento que te desanimes por la pareja pero espero que sigas leyendolo.

hana: Creo que terminará siendo UkUs jeje

gemini: Habrá más Franada y la historia será un UkUs, pronto aparecerá el BFT haciendo desastres jeje

Merce: Tienes razón, me agrada más que sea un UkUs jeje gracias por leer

Alley: Ya sé,esa parte me encantó. Será un UkUs, espero que no te moleste. Pronto habrá más Franada jeje

Kokoa: Oh alguien ama al americano, gracias por todos tus comentarios,en verdad.

Johana: Sí, me agrada que te gustara, habrá Franada y será un UkUs.

Chocolate: Jajaja TeamUkUs!

Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar.


	7. Chapter 7

-¡Alfred! ¡Espera!-gritó Matt mientras perseguía a su hermano por uno de los largos pasillos de la Casa Blanca. El estadounidense llegó a su habitación y se sentó en su cama, abrazándose a sí mismo. El canadiense entró a la estancia y se sentó a su lado- Oh Al… en verdad esto te está destruyendo ¿verdad?

-Tengo miedo, Matt-dijo el rubio de ojos azules mientras enterraba su cara en sus rodillas- ¿Y si cambio cuando firme ese papel? ¿Y si ya no soy yo? –Canadá lo abrazó con cariño mientras acariciaba su cabello- ¿y si me convierto en otra persona?

-Al… la idea de todo esto no es cambiarte por otra persona-comentó el menor con una leve sonrisa para darle ánimos- la idea es guiarte y ayudarte a madurar. Sabes que Arthur es algo gruñón y estricto, pero te quiere y te ayudará en todo.

-¡Algo le hicieron a Arthur!-exclamó el estadounidense mirando a su hermano mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos- Ya no es el mismo de antes, es aterrador. Ese no es Arthur… él nunca me haría esto- Alfred sentía una horrible presión en el pecho al imaginarse a los miembros de la Unión Europea lavándole el cerebro al inglés como en la Naranja Mecánica.

-Rayos, creo que necesitan hablar a solas-dijo Matt mordiéndose el labio antes de separarse de su hermano. El mayor no quería soltarlo pero el canadiense lo obligó mientras se ponía de pie- Iré por él y arreglarán lo que tengan que arreglar- El joven de ojos azules asintió y su hermano salió de la habitación.

-¡Arthur!-Canadá regresó a la sala de juntas donde todos estaban envueltos en una acalorada discusión sobre si debían obligar al chico a firmar los papeles o no- ¡Arthur, necesitas hablar con Alfred!

-Pero… -un escalofrío recorrió a Inglaterra de pies a cabeza mientras seguía al canadiense a la habitación del americano- Dylan me dijo que no lo asustara pero la Unión Europea me hizo prometer que debía ser firme con él para que no pudiera oponerse, no sé qué hacer.

\- Solo sé Arthur Kirkland-le dijo Matt con una leve sonrisa mientras le daba unas palmadas en el hombro para darle ánimo- Él quiere a Arthur, no al Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte. Quizás debas ganártelo como hiciste la primera vez…

-Pero antes era un niño adorable que me eligió porque me vio llorar-comentó el británico incómodo mientras observaba por la ventana con una sonrisa nostálgica- Yo no sé cómo tratar con él ahora que es mayor, sabes que nunca he podido superar lo que nos pasó…

-Pues debes hacer algo, está completamente aterrorizado-le dijo el canadiense con toda la firmeza que pudo- te necesita. Tal vez ya lo conquistaste como nación, ahora debes conquistarlo de una manera más personal. Conquístalo como él lo hizo contigo…

-¿Qué? ¡¿De qué hablas?!-exclamó el inglés mientras los colores subían a sus mejillas y una sonrisa apareció en los labios del norteamericano. Canadá sabía que Arthur estaba enamorado de Alfred desde hacía mucho tiempo, solo que quizás el europeo no se había dado cuenta o no lo quería aceptar- ¡Él no me conquistó! ¡Estás diciendo locuras, Canadá!

-Quizás Alfred no es el único que debe pensar en sus sentimientos- y con ese comentario enigmático, el rubio de ojos violetas regresó a la sala de juntas para calmar a los invitados.

-Hey, mate!- Australia se acercó rápidamente al canadiense cuando éste entró a la habitación. Los ojos de todos los presentes cayeron sobre Matt que se limitó a sentarse en su lugar con una sonrisa de satisfacción- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-¿Alfufu si va a ser parte de la familia o no?-preguntó a su vez el neozelandés muy preocupado pues realmente odiaba los problemas- Espero que no se vaya a desatar otra guerra, no sabría qué hacer.

-Es sencillo…-comentó el escocés al escuchar a Oz- Entre todos sometemos a ese mocoso rebelde y lo obligamos a obedecer por las malas porque por las buenas no entiende.

-¡No podemos hacer eso, Scott!-exclamó Dylan horrorizado ante la idea de entrar a una guerra ahora que se encontraban en tiempos de relativa paz- Yo creo que hay que dejar de presionarlo, Alfred es inteligente y sabrá qué hacer cuando deje de estar tan asustado.

-Yo te apoyo, Gales-dijo India con una leve sonrisa pues él también estaba en contra de la violencia- El americano debe encontrarse a sí mismo en un ambiente pacífico para entender la situación y así podrá reaccionar a ella de manera positiva. Si lo seguimos presionando, huirá…

-Pero no hay tiempo-dijo Irlanda del Norte cruzándose de brazos- Nuestros jefes están presionando a Arthur para que se selle el trato y puedan comenzar los cambios en este país. Si el mocoso americano no firma, tendremos que obligarlo, ya después tendrá tiempo para pensar todo lo que quiera.

-Hablaremos con nuestros superiores para pedirles más tiempo-dijo el galés con una sonrisa conciliadora- Tengo la esperanza de que entenderán la situación, no somos de piedra, no podemos pasar por cambios así sin que nos afecten.

-Bien dicho, compañero-dijo Jack con una sonrisa muy amplia - Nosotros también hablaremos con la reina si es necesario ¿verdad, Oz?- Nueva Zelanda asintió, apoyando totalmente la idea de su mejor amigo.

-No creo que sea necesario-dijo Canadá finalmente sin dejar de sonreír- Ellos arreglarán sus problemas hoy y mañana comenzarán los cambios, ya lo verán.

* * *

-Good Lord… ¿y ahora en qué me metí?-se preguntó angustiado mientras miraba el techo como esperando una señal divina, alguna pista para saber lo que debía hacer ahora. Inglaterra suspiró y se recargó contra la puerta de la habitación del menor.- ¿Qué es lo que siento realmente por él?

-¿Qué es lo que siento realmente por él?-se preguntó Alfred mientras miraba el suelo sin dejar de abrazarse a sí mismo- España dijo que debía evaluar mis sentimientos sobre él. Bien, no debe ser tan difícil… -el americano cerró los ojos para concentrarse- ¿Qué es Arthur para mí?

-¿Qué es Alfred para mí?-se preguntó Inglaterra tapándose la cara. Nunca se había hecho esa pregunta. Si le hubieran preguntado 200 años atrás hubiera dicho que era su hermanito sin dudarlo por un segundo, pero ahora ¿qué era el americano para él? De modo sencillo podía decir que seguían siendo familia, pero él ya no lo consideraba su hermanito desde que se había independizado… él mismo se lo había dicho…

-Ya no soy un niño ni tu hermano menor, Arthur- se dijo el rubio de ojos azules firmemente. Él mismo había dicho esas palabras, eliminando de manera directa cualquier relación de familia entre ellos. Quizás no podía cambiar el pasado, pero él había tomado la decisión de romper los lazos familiares y esperaba que Inglaterra lo recordara y lo respetara- Entonces, si no es mi hermano ¿qué es?

-Somos amigos ¿o no?-una súbita ansiedad lo atacó al hacerse esa pregunta. Él le había preguntado al americano si quería ser su amigo y él le había dicho que no- Ese idiota… - pero después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, se podían considerar amigos ¿verdad?

-¿Somos amigos acaso?- el menor mordió su labio inferior al pensar en eso. Él había rechazado directamente la petición de amistad del británico solo para molestarlo pero ¿qué tal si el inglés se lo había tomado en serio y no lo consideraba su amigo? La presión en su pecho se volvió más fuerte- Entonces… ¿no somos amigos?

¿Qué es ese vacío en su pecho? Inglaterra no podía entender por qué la idea de no tener ninguna relación con Alfred dolía. Tal vez estaba demasiado acostumbrado a él como para imaginar su vida sin cuidarlo, sin preocuparse por él, sin sentir que su sangre hierve cuando lo hace enojar, sin sentir esa calidez en su corazón cuando le sonríe…

La mano del americano voló hasta su pecho donde el vacío se volvió tan insoportable que le robó el aliento, obligándolo a jadear por aire. Quizás estaba demasiado acostumbrado a los regaños del británico, a sacarlo de quicio para divertirse, a preocuparse por él como lo hizo en las guerras mundiales… a esa sonrisa sincera que siempre ilumina su rostro cuando él hace algo bien…

-Debemos solucionar esto-dijo el británico de manera firme, separándose de la puerta para encarar la situación. No sabía qué relación tenía con Alfred pero lo que sí sabía era que no quería vivir sin él, simplemente no quería perderlo por algo así y si tenía que luchar contra el mundo por el menor, lo haría sin dudarlo.

-Bien, esto se soluciona hoy-el americano se puso de pie. Tenía miedo, ira y tristeza por esa situación, pero él confiaba en Inglaterra y si Canadá decía que Arthur solo quería lo mejor para él, haría lo que fuera necesario. Les demostraría a todos que podía cambiar y que su nación regresaría al buen camino antes de que la Unión Europea pudiera decir "Hamburguesa con queso". En ese momento se escucharon unos suaves golpes en la puerta- Adelante…

-Thank you- el europeo entró a la habitación y respiró hondo antes de hablar- creo que comenzamos con el pie izquierdo toda esta situación… -el americano asintió pues él también lo creía- creo que ya no hay vuelta atrás pero pondré todo de mi parte para ayudarte a ser libre otra vez…

-Bien, yo también lo he pensado y prometo poner todo de mi parte para cumplir las expectativas tanto tuyas como las de la Unión Europea y las del mundo en general-dijo el menor firmemente erizando la piel del inglés pues nunca lo había visto así- lamento haberme enojado contigo, sé que quieres lo mejor para mí…

-Así es, no deseo nada más que tu felicidad. Ya lo verás, el águila americana volará de nuevo muy pronto- Alfred sintió que el vacío en su pecho se desvanecía lentamente al ver la sonrisa de ánimo en los labios del mayor. Entonces Inglaterra hizo algo que él no se esperaba- Hagamos esto bien. Hello, mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland ¿quieres ser mi amigo?

\- Jejeje me leíste la mente- el rubio de ojos azules se apresuró a estrechar la mano que le extendió el europeo con una sonrisa- Hello Arthur, soy Alfred F. Jones y sí quiero ser tu amigo.

* * *

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios. Tengo una duda ¿a alguien más le pasa el no poder leer los comentarios recientes?

Kokoa: Pues ahora ya se rindió jeje

Gem: Pronto habrá más Franada, no te preocupes

Ginney: Gracias por leer y por tu comentario

Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar


	8. Chapter 8

-¿Alfufu si va a ser parte de la familia o no?-preguntó a su vez el neozelandés muy preocupado pues realmente odiaba los problemas- Espero que no se vaya a desatar otra guerra, no sabría qué hacer.

-Es sencillo…-comentó el escocés al escuchar a Oz- Entre todos sometemos a ese mocoso rebelde y lo obligamos a obedecer por las malas porque por las buenas no entiende.

-¡No podemos hacer eso, Scott!-exclamó Dylan horrorizado ante la idea de entrar a una guerra ahora que se encontraban en tiempos de relativa paz- Yo creo que hay que dejar de presionarlo, Alfred es inteligente y sabrá qué hacer cuando deje de estar tan asustado.

-Yo te apoyo, Gales-dijo India con una leve sonrisa pues él también estaba en contra de la violencia- El americano debe encontrarse a sí mismo en un ambiente pacífico para entender la situación y así podrá reaccionar a ella de manera positiva. Si lo seguimos presionando, huirá…

-Pero no hay tiempo-dijo Irlanda del Norte cruzándose de brazos- Nuestros jefes están presionando a Arthur para que se selle el trato y puedan comenzar los cambios en este país. Si el mocoso americano no firma, tendremos que obligarlo, ya después tendrá tiempo para pensar todo lo que quiera.

-Hablaremos con nuestros superiores para pedirles más tiempo-dijo el galés con una sonrisa conciliadora- Tengo la esperanza de que entenderán la situación, no somos de piedra, no podemos pasar por cambios así sin que nos afecten.

-Bien dicho, compañero-dijo Jack con una sonrisa muy amplia - Nosotros también hablaremos con la reina si es necesario ¿verdad, Oz?- Nueva Zelanda asintió, apoyando totalmente la idea de su mejor amigo.

-No creo que sea necesario-dijo Canadá finalmente sin dejar de sonreír- Ellos arreglarán sus problemas hoy y mañana comenzarán los cambios, ya lo verán.

Justo en ese momento se abrieron las puertas y Alfred entró a la habitación seguido de Arthur. Un silencio aplastante cayó sobre todos los presentes mientras el americano se sentaba a la mesa con la mayor dignidad posible y tomaba la pluma de India para firmar. Los ojos de todos estaban muy pendientes de tan histórico momento.

-Bueno, ya está-dijo el rubio de ojos azules con un suspiro cuando terminó de firmar y empujó suavemente el contrato hacia Inglaterra- Que se desate el apocalipsis…-algunos rieron y Gales abrazó al menor con una amplia sonrisa. Nueva Zelanda estaba muy aliviado porque todo se había arreglado sin peleas.

-¡Bien, vamos a festejar!-dijo Australia con una risa estruendosa y sacó una caja de su bolsillo. El moño estaba algo arrugado y se notaba que había sido envuelto de último minuto. Alfred tomó el regalo completamente confundido mientras veía como varios meseros ponían bocadillos y bebidas en la mesa -¡Vamos, Al, quita esa cara de confusión y abre mi regalo!

-Es que no entiendo nada-se excusó el rubio mientras el resto de los presentes le entregaban más regalos. Confundido, abrió el regalo de Jack y descubrió que era una lujosa navaja que tenía utensilios para todo, desde lupa hasta brújula.

-El hecho de que hayas aceptado unirte a la Commonwealth es algo muy importante y te mereces una celebración- explicó Dylan con una sonrisa mientras ponía otro regalo en la mesa. La mirada del menor se cruzó con la de Arthur y el inglés se limitó a encogerse de hombros con una sonrisa divertida en los labios- Y solo para que lo sepas, Artie amenazó con bombardearnos si no te traíamos un buen regalo…

-¡Claro que no!-exclamó el rubio de ojos verdes mientras un sonrojo atacaba sus mejillas. Australia y Seychelles no pudieron evitar burlarse de su vergüenza mientras Alfred abría el regalo del galés con una leve sonrisa. Inglaterra realmente se había preocupado por hacerle la transición más amena.

-¡Vaya!- el americano sacó un telescopio portátil de la caja y lo observó con una sonrisa emocionada. Se veía que era bastante bueno y caro. El menor no pudo evitar abrazar al europeo mientras su sonrisa se hacía más amplia- ¡Muchas gracias, Dylan, en verdad! ¡Me encanta! ¡Me súper encanta!

-Me da mucho gusto, querido-Gales devolvió el abrazo con entusiasmo- Artie me dijo que te gusta mucho el espacio, aunque eso es obvio, fuiste el primero en llegar a la luna jeje- el rubio de ojos azules se sorprendió por esa información y su mirada volvió a caer sobre el inglés, pero éste no lo miraba, aunque el sonrojo en sus mejillas se había vuelto más escandaloso.

-¡Vamos! ¡Abre mi regalo! ¡Ábrelo!-exclamó Seychelles jalando el brazo del más alto para llamar su atención. Alfred tomó la pequeña cajita que la morena le extendió y sacó un bonito llavero con conchas de mar y perlas colgando en listones de colores- ¿Te gusta? ¡Yo sé que te gusta, mi regalo es el mejor sin duda porque lo hice yo misma!

-Wow, es muy bonito, mil gracias, Victoria- el chico le agradeció con una sonrisa mientras se encargaba de abrir el resto de los regalos que consistían en un elegante juego de plumas por parte de India, un nuevo videojuego, cortesía de Canadá y una playera roja con un estampado que rezaba: Siempre imitado pero nunca igualado! que le regaló Irlanda del Norte. Nueva Zelanda le había regalado un libro lleno de actividades para pasar el tiempo como chistes, dibujos, sopa de letras, crucigramas, adivinanzas, recetas de cocina, etc. Finalmente, Escocia le había regalado un disco de la mejor música británica de todos los tiempos para que "se educara un poco".

Las charlas y los chistes inundaban la habitación mientras todos comían y bebían alegremente. Nadie se había fijado cuando el francés se había colado a la fiesta pero de pronto estaba sentado con el canadiense en las piernas y platicaba animadamente con el galés. Alfred se sentía extrañamente a gusto, casi parecía que todo lo acontecido el día anterior había sido solo una horrible pesadilla, pero cada vez que miraba a Arthur podía notar que el mayor estaba triste.

-Vamos, conejo, quita esa cara de amargado-le dijo el escocés a su hermanito con una sonrisa burlona- Oh espera, con esa cara naciste Hahaha –sus risas fueron secundadas por la norirlandesa que debía un poco de whiskey mientras platicaba con India- ¿Qué te pasa, gusano? ¿El americano te comió la lengua?

-Shut up, Scotland-gruñó el menor mientras fulminaba al más alto con la mirada antes de regresar su atención a su taza de té. El inglés tomó un sorbo antes de mirar a Alfred de reojo. La verdad es que estaba preocupado, la batalla apenas estaba comenzando- Debo ir al aeropuerto a recibir al Primer Ministro.

El americano vio a Inglaterra salir silenciosamente de la habitación y no pudo evitar morder su labio inferior por la ansiedad ¿qué iba a pasar ahora que ya había firmado y le había entregado su alma al diablo cejón? Esa pregunta siguió rondando por su cabeza hasta el anochecer, cuando la pequeña fiesta acabó y los países comenzaron a marcharse.

-Si necesitas cualquier cosa o Artie se pone pesado, no dudes en llamarme ¿ok?-le dijo Dylan con una sonrisa antes de abrazar al más alto en señal de despedida- Muchas felicidades y bienvenido nuevamente a la familia- Alfred se estremeció ante lo último que dijo Gales porque no le gustaba que lo metieran de nuevo a la "familia" pero no quiso pelear ni quejarse.

-Vaya, qué bueno que ya se fueron todos-dijo Arthur con un suspiro de alivio y el menor notó como los encargados de la limpieza se encargaban de recoger todo y prepararon el comedor para la cena-Vamos a guardar tus regalos, Alfred, porque hoy vas a conocer a tu nuevo Primer Ministro.

El más alto asintió y tomó todos los regalos que pudo para comenzar a caminar a su cuarto. Cuando entró a su alcoba, vio un regalo cuidadosamente envuelto sobre la cama. Era obvio quién lo había envuelto con tanto cuidado, por eso el británico se limitó a dejar los regalos en el escritorio para no ver al americano. Alfred tomó el regalo y lo abrió. En su interior había una taza para té negra con un águila calva dibujada en oro y con una frase que decía: _Nunca dejes de soñar porque tus sueños son las alas que te ayudarán a volar._ Dentro de la taza había una pequeña bolsa con chocolates.

-Vaya, Arthur, gracias-dijo el menor sintiéndose algo extraño y se acercó al europeo para abrazarlo por detrás. Inglaterra se puso tenso en un momento antes de relajarse- Gracias por todo, no solo por el regalo, sino por la reunión.

-Ehm… sí… de nada…-el corazón inglés latía a mil por hora al encontrarse entre los brazos del americano. Se quedaron así un par de minutos antes de que el mayor se removiera para liberarse- Ehm… vamos, el Primer Ministro nos está esperando- Alfred asintió y ambos caminaron hacia el comedor donde había dos hombres platicando educadamente- Buenas noches.

Uno de ellos era el Primer Ministro británico y el otro era el Primer Ministro interino para Neo Inglaterra hasta que se realizaran las futuras elecciones para escoger a uno definitivo. Las dos naciones se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaron a cenar con los dos humanos.

-Es un placer verlo nuevamente, Mr. Jones-dijo el Primer Ministro británico con una leve sonrisa. Alfred ya lo conocía y no dudó en estrechar su mano pues siempre lo veía cuando visitaba a Inglaterra-Permitame presentarle a su Primer Ministro provisional, Mr. Robert Wright.

-Es un verdadero honor –dijo el hombre con una amplia sonrisa mientras estrechaba la mano de la joven nación. Era un hombre de estatura promedio con una poblada barba castaña entrecana. Lucía una prominente calva y una simpática nariz decorada con unos gruesos lentes- Mis padres son británicos ¿sabe? no puedo esperar para que comiencen los cambios.

-Ah sí… los cambios…-Alfred jugó un poco con un gajo de naranja en su plato antes de llevarselo a la boca- Y… ¿Qué cambios van a comenzar primero? Hablo de manera muy personal…

\- Ehm… bueno… tu escuchaste las reglas ayer-dijo Inglaterra incómodo- pero lo primero para ti será que aprendas a manejar por la izquierda y a jugar cricket…

-¡¿Qué quieres que yo aprenda qué?!-el americano miró al mayor completamente atónito. ¡Eso no era parte del trato! ¡¿Qué clase de infierno era ese?!

* * *

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!

Gem: Gracias por tu comentario, aunque Al se haya calmado, los problemas y discusiones apenas empiezan jeje y si, India es parte de la Mancomunidad hasta donde yo sé

Johana: Qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo!

Cuervi: No, no se oyeron, solo piensan muy igual.

Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar, sus comentarios son muy valiosos para mi! :'D


	9. Chapter 9

Los suaves rayos del sol cayeron sobre su cara cuando amaneció. Alfred sabía que era tonto seguir esperando que lo ocurrido en la última semana fuera una simple pesadilla pero no podía evitar desearlo cada mañana antes de abrir los ojos. Todo había ocurrido en verdad.

Realmente se había sentado tras un volante del lado derecho con Arthur sentado a su izquierda. El americano sabía conducir, obviamente había sido de los primeros en manejar alguno de los prototipos iniciales del Sr. Ford y no lo hacía mal, los siglos le habían dado un dominio bastante decente del vehículo pero manejar del lado contrario era una locura. Se sentía como un niño, totalmente asustado por ver los otros autos muy cerca igual que los árboles y los peatones.

Arthur había tenido la decencia de llevarlo primero por algunas rutas desiertas a sin de que pudiera acostumbrarse a dar vueltas y estacionarse. En más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de volar el espejo retrovisor izquierdo y le hizo un par de rayones al lado izquierdo del mini cooper negro del europeo.

Ese era otro punto que aumentaba horriblemente sus nervios: el tamaño del vehículo. Estando los dos sentados dentro de tan pequeño auto, cada vez que el menor cambiaba de velocidad, sus dedos rozaban la pierna del británico, causándole una extraña reacción. Era como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera su brazo, dejando su piel erizada y un suave hormigueo en sus dedos.

No entendía sus reacciones en verdad. Llevaba toda su vida conociendo a Inglaterra y su corazón nunca había saltado solo por tocarlo o por oler el aroma a té y lavanda que emanaba del mayor y que obviamente inundaba el interior de tan diminuto automóvil. Toda la tapicería estaba impregnada con ese aroma y lo envolvía cada vez que subían al auto.

Tal vez no le estaría costando tanto trabajo aprender a conducir si fuera en otro auto y tuviera otro maestro, porque la idea de sentarse tan cerca de Arthur en un espacio tan reducido, completamente abrumado por su aroma, hacía que su corazón latiera frenéticamente, sus palmas sudaran y sus piernas temblaran como gelatina.

Sin embargo, sus lentos y torpes intentos no parecían molestar al mayor. Inglaterra estaba feliz de estar ahí con él… más que feliz, estaba radiante. Hacía siglos que no veía esa sonrisa tan perfecta iluminando su rostro. El británico estaba tan contento que incluso el verano en Londres era uno de los más calurosos de la historia por la ausencia de lluvias.

Parecía que nada podía opacar la enorme felicidad del inglés, ni siquiera lo difícil que era estacionarse para el menor. Lo había intentado varias veces durante la semana que acababa de terminar y seguía sin poder lograrlo. Arthur seguía diciéndole que con la práctica lo lograría pero el americano realmente lo dudaba.

Obviamente, no solo el auto había sufrido por culpa de sus nervios. Cuando el europeo finalmente decidió que era el momento de manejar por calles más transitadas, había estado a punto de atropellar a dos señores de la tercera edad, una monja y un gato. Había embestido un puesto de flores cuando trató de salir de una glorieta y falló por poco un poste de luz.

-Creo que debemos regresar a las calles poco transitadas-dijo Arthur con una leve sonrisa mientras examinaba el nuevo rayón en el auto. El menor bajó del auto y dio un portazo. Se sentía frustrado.

-¡Nunca voy a poder manejar!-gruñó Alfred cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba el horizonte. Su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su marcada respiración por el enojo- ¡Simplemente no estoy hecho para manejar por la izquierda!

-Oh Al…-el rubio de ojos verdes se acercó a él con una sonrisa conciliadora en los labios y le dio un par de palmadas de ánimo en el hombro. Ese sencillo acto hizo que el corazón del norteamericano comenzara a latir de manera violenta- ya verás que si puedes, solo necesitas más práctica.

-¿No podemos practicar con otro auto?-preguntó el menor con un leve puchero mientras trataba de calmar su corazón de manera disimulada. Si tan solo Arthur no lo pusiera tan nervioso, todo sería mejor.

-¡No pienso dejar que destruyas otro de mis autos!-exclamó el británico señalando el horrible rasguño que cruzaba de un lado a otro el espejo retrovisor izquierdo. El rubio de ojos azules hizo otro puchero- Además, es más fácil que aprendas a estacionarte con un auto pequeño, no me imagino los desastres que vas a causar si estuvieras al volante de una camioneta.

-Oh shut up!-gruñó el americano antes de volver a subirse al auto para intentar estacionarse una vez más. Una nueva sonrisa apareció en los labios del mayor al notar que Alfred lo iba a intentar una vez más. Por más que la nación más joven se quejara de que nunca lo iba a lograr, no dejaba de intentarlo y esa perseverancia alegraba enormemente al europeo.

* * *

Alfred abrió los ojos, saliendo de sus recuerdos, y se estiró en la cama antes de levantarse para ir al baño. El sonido del agua en la regadera lo despertó un poco mientras se quitaba la piyama y la lanzaba a la cama. Mientras se bañaba, no pudo evitar pensar que en realidad su vida no había dado un giro de 180° como había temido, en realidad todo seguía casi igual pero "casi" era la palabra clave pues eran esas pequeñas diferencias las que no lo dejaban en paz.

La primera cosa que le molestaba y no lo dejaba en ningún momento era el cambio de nombre. Cuando tenía que firmar los nuevos tratados de libre comercio con el resto de las naciones, aún esperaba leer "Estados Unidos de América" debajo de su nombre, pero ahora solo decía "Neo Inglaterra". No podía evitar sentirse incómodo al ver eso, pero muy dentro de sí empezaba a adoptar el nombre, quizás después de un par de meses ya no dudaría en decir "Soy Neo Inglaterra".

La sociedad se estaba adaptando poco a poco al nuevo ambiente político. Arthur había cumplido su amenaza y tanto el senado como el congreso habían sido eliminados, en su lugar se había establecido un parlamento. El Primer Ministro provisional, Mr. Robert Wright, había anunciado que pronto se harían las elecciones para escoger a un Primer Ministro oficial. Varios hombres habían comenzado a lanzar sus campañas políticas.

En cuanto a la dinámica social en general, los automovilistas aún tenían problemas para manejar por la izquierda pero parecían estar mejorando considerablemente, la hora del té se había añadido a la rutina de los ciudadanos de manera tan sutil que de un momento a otro se encontraban en las cafeterías disfrutando de las distintas infusiones del mercado con las galletas importadas desde el Reino Unido.

El principal problema parecía ser el atentado directo de la corona británica contra los clásicos pasatiempos norteamericanos. Esporádicamente estallaban revueltas en los partidos locales de Football, al que Alfred seguía llamando "Soccer" cuando el británico no podía escucharlo. La prohibición de jugar Futbol Americano fue un golpe bajo para todos, tanto para los fans como para los jugadores.

Muchas personas se quedaron sin empleo cuando cerraron la NFL, los ejecutivos y administradores de esa organización comenzaron a hacer proyectos para comenzar una liga de rugby mientras los jugadores inmediatamente buscaron formar equipos de rugby. La diferencia entre ambos deportes no es mucha, pero involucró mucho trabajo extra para todos. Los fans de los distintos equipos hacían marchas y revueltas para exigir el regreso del Futbol Americano pero la corona británica no iba a ceder.

Un problema similar enfrentaron las organizaciones de beisbol cuando se prohibió ese deporte en Neo Inglaterra. Los jugadores profesionales tuvieron que adaptarse a las reglas y al nuevo estilo de juego que presentaba el críquet para poder seguir en el ámbito deportivo. Los casacas rojas protagonizaron un gran disturbio cuando comenzaron a confiscar los bates de beisbol y las pelotas de las distintas tiendas deportivas de la nación. Los fanáticos no dudaron en enfrentarse a los casacas rojas para defender el deporte que amaban. La trifulca acabó con muchas personas detenidas y varios comercios dañados.

Alfred estaba de acuerdo con enfrentar la autoridad a favor del deporte pero al mismo tiempo recordaba que había prometido ayudar a la transición. Esa determinación se tambaleó un poco cuando Arthur le dijo que tendría su primera clase de críquet esa mañana.

El americano salió de la regadera y se vistió para ir a desayunar. Gracias al cielo, el europeo no se había acercado a la cocina en toda la semana que llevaba viviendo en la Casa Blanca. El menor se sentó a la mesa e inmediatamente comenzaron a servirle el desayuno. El inglés ya estaba ahí y se encontraba leyendo el periódico mientras bebía un poco de té.

-Good morning, Al-dijo el británico con una sonrisa mientras bajaba el periódico. Su sonrisa se ensanchó al notar que el rubio de ojos azules traía puesto el traje de críquet que le había entregado la noche anterior. El menor se sentía incómodo en ese traje tan blanco e impecable pero no comentó nada.

-Good morning, Arthur-saludó el norteamericano antes de empezar a comer mientras procuraba no ensuciar su traje impecable. El rubio de cejas pobladas no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo al notar la mueca de concentración ajena. Realmente se veía adorable así- ¿Realmente es necesario que aprenda a jugar críquet?

-Pues no es 100% necesario pero sé que extrañas hacer deporte y éste es un excelente deporte-respondió el mayor tras tomar otro sorbo de té-y quién sabe, puede que incluso seas bueno en él.

Pero pronto quedaría patente que Alfred odiaba ese deporte aunque fuera bastante bueno. El americano podía golpear la pelota con una fuerza demoledora pero terminaba aburriéndose de correr en círculos, esperando a que el otro equipo recogiera la pelota y regresara para detenerlo. Su equipo ganó por una ventaja impresionante pero el menor no se había divertido en lo absoluto.

-Bueno, no te decepciones del críquet, Al-dijo el inglés mientras recogían todo lo que habían utilizado- éste solo fue un juego amistoso, en las grandes ligas ya es diferente, creo que si podrías competir contra mí a final de año.

La idea de vencer a Inglaterra en su propio juego le agradaba mucho, así podría probar que era el mejor. Con esa idea en la cabeza, se sintió un poco más animado y pensó que tal vez estos cambios no eran tan malos después de todo.

* * *

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios

Guest: Jeje para que veas que en realidad es bueno jugando críquet jeje

gemini: Me alegra que te gustaran los regalos

Cuervi: jaja claro, va a romper las reglas de plástico, madera y metal jajaja

Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar.


	10. Chapter 10

Había pasado un mes desde ese horrible incidente que había manchado la celebración del 4 de julio y el mundo no se había acabado. La sociedad finalmente se había resignado a manejar del lado derecho del automóvil en las distintas glorietas que tanto les gustan en el Reino Unido y a tomar la hora del té al mismo tiempo que los británicos. Con la reforma educativa por parte de la corona británica, los niños de todo el país comenzaban a poner la U en las palabras que la habían perdido en el pasado y a decir biscuits en lugar de cookies para referirse a las galletas

Sin embargo, aún había algunas asperezas en cuanto a las nuevas reglas pero parecía que las revueltas y las manifestaciones comenzaban a dispersarse poco a poco. Algunas de las prohibiciones crearon un mercado clandestino del que Alfred tenía conocimiento más nunca hizo nada para impedirlo, era su último acto de rebeldía contra la corona.

El principal de estos mercados ilegales era el de los deportes. Por todo el país comenzaron a hacerse juegos de Futbol Americano de forma clandestina al igual que de beisbol. La gente se juntaba en los grandes y deshabitados terrenos a las afueras de las ciudades así como en los bosques abandonados para poder probar, aunque fuera por un momento, de los antiguos pasatiempos norteamericanos.

Alfred había asistido a escondidas a alguno que otro partido de Futbol Americano y la alegría de volver a ponerse el casco de su equipo favorito había sido tan dulce que se olvidó del mundo por completo. También había convencido a Matt de asistir a un partido clandestino de beisbol y, aunque el canadiense se opuso rotundamente al principio, terminaron asistiendo a uno de los partidos más emocionantes de la historia.

La joven nación no podía evitar sentirse orgulloso de su pueblo pues seguían luchando por debajo del agua, después de todo, nadie podía someter por completo el espíritu estadounidense. De igual manera, el otro de los mercados clandestinos que floreció rápidamente fue el de las armas. Cientos de armas se vendían de contrabando en todo el país pues era una necesidad americana, el mismo rubio de ojos azules tenía un revolver escondido debajo de su mesita de noche.

Pero por más que Alfred quisiera negarlo, muchas cosas habían mejorado desde que se encontraban bajo el dominio del Reino Unido. La taza de crímenes en toda la nación había disminuido de manera impresionante, asimismo el dinero destinado a la milicia había sido recortado para repartirlo a la educación y la salud. El parlamento y el Primer Ministro habían mejorado un poco la imagen del país y el turismo había aumentado enormemente. Sin embargo, todo esto tenía un precio y ese era el pago de la deuda que la nación americana tenía con Inglaterra desde 1776.

El más joven realmente había pensado que estaban bromeando cuando le habían dicho que tenía una deuda pendiente pero el cobrador real de la reina se había presentado en la Casa Blanca y le había dado un enorme contrato que resultó ser un pagaré.

-Por favor firme en la línea punteada, Neo Inglaterra- le dijo el hombre. Era de estatura promedio con una abundante barriga y el cabello perfectamente acomodado. Alfred sintió repulsión por él desde que lo vio.

-¡No pienso firmar nada!-exclamó el rubio de ojos azules antes de mirar al inglés buscando apoyo pero el europeo no lo miraba- ¡Deberían de tomar en cuenta todo el dinero que me deben por lo que pasó en las guerras mundiales! ¡Yo no tenía que meterme en esas guerras y lo hice solo porque me lo pidieron!

-¡Vamos, no digas eso, Al!-saltó Arthur mirando fijamente al más alto que respiraba entrecortadamente por la molestia- Sabes que te beneficiaste de una u otra manera con las guerras, además hasta donde sé, ya se restaron toda la deuda que tengo contigo sobre ese tema…-los ojos verdes del mayor recorrieron el contrato sólo para asegurarse.

-No entiendo por qué quieren retomar eso, los impuestos fueron la primera causa de la independencia y no hacen más que restregármelo en la cara-gruñó el americano cruzándose de brazos mientras el británico ponía los ojos en blanco ante el berrinche ajeno- ¡Sabes que tengo razón, Arthur!

-Sé que la tienes, fueron los impuestos los que causaron el conflicto, pero yo no puedo hacer nada- comentó el isleño con un suspiro mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la oficina- vamos Al, prometiste qué harías hasta lo imposible por ayudar a la transición, esto nos ayuda a los dos y ya lo has visto, ha pasado un mes y los resultados de esta decisión son claros.

-Pero… esto es un abuso… -murmuró la joven nación haciendo aún más marcado su puchero y le lanzó una mirada de desprecio al cobrador que sonreía victorioso pues sabía que el rubio de ojos azules se había quedado sin argumentos- ¿no puedo hacer una solicitud para hablar de esto?

-No, no se puede, necesito que firme, Neo Inglaterra- gruñó el cobrador. Alfred le lanzó la última mirada suplicante al europeo y ésta vez los ojos azules chocaron contra los ojos verdes del mayor y éste último no pudo evitar ceder.

-Bueno, creo que podemos establecer una petición ante el parlamento antes de que firmes ¿te parece?-dijo Arthur con un suspiro. El más alto no pudo evitar sonreír aliviado y agradecido antes de abrazar al mayor ante la mirada atónita del cobrador. Un suave sonrojo inundó las mejillas del europeo ante el repentino abrazo- Está bien…

-Pero, Mr. Inglaterra…-el cobrador de la reina miraba con cierta incomodidad y molestia a su nación- la reina dijo que se debían firmar esos papeles el día de hoy sin ningún retraso…

-Dije que se va a hacer una petición al parlamento- la voz de Arthur sonó firme y el americano lo abrazó con más fuerza, completamente encantado por el apoyo que estaba recibiendo. El inglés reconocía el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo el menor por adaptarse a los cambios y él quería ayudarlo en todo lo que pudiera- yo hablaré con la Reina si es necesario.

-Pues claro que será necesario, Inglaterra-dijo el hombre molesto antes de tomar su portafolio para salir de la Sala Oval dando un portazo. El británico no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco ante la rabieta del hombre pero temía que esto fuera a tener repercusiones más profundas.

-Gracias por apoyarme, Artie-dijo la joven nación con una deslumbrante sonrisa que hizo sonrojar al europeo, se veía tan adorable cuando sonreía de esa manera- creí que me dejarías solo pero no lo hiciste y me siento muy feliz por esto- el abrazo se volvió aún más estrecho entre ambos.

-Te dije que te apoyaría en todo ¿no es así?-comentó el mayor sonriendo, contagiado por la felicidad ajena. Sus dedos recorrieron los dorados cabellos del americano por un momento antes de sentir que él lo abrazaba con más fuerza- Bueno, vamos a comer antes de que termines rompiéndome todos los huesos- el rubio de ojos azules sonrió avergonzado y lo soltó para que salieran rumbo al comedor presidencial.

* * *

-No quiero ir- comento Alfred mientras el inglés arreglaba su elegante ropa. El más joven suspiró al verse al espejo vestido con un traje nuevo-No necesito ir tan elegante a la reunión, todos se van a burlar de mi.

-Pues todos esos mocosos deberían de ir más presentables a las reuniones como vamos nosotros a las reuniones de la Unión Europea- comentó Arthur poniendo los ojos en blanco- el hecho de que sean tan jóvenes no los exime de cumplir con el protocolo.

-Pero eso es lo divertido de las reuniones en América, no hay tanto protocolo-comentó el menor sintiéndose muy incómodo con esa ropa tan elegante- Todos van a ir con pantalón de mezclilla y solo yo voy a ir de traje.

Ambos angloparlantes se miraron a los ojos por un momento. Ahí estaba de nuevo la súplica marcada en los ojos azules del más alto y por más que el británico trataba de resistirse, terminó cediendo una vez más, cosa que nunca hubiera hecho en el pasado, hace 300 años atrás.

-Está bien, si quieres ser como el resto de los mocosos americanos, ve y cámbiate, no quiero que arrugues el traje-comentó el rubio de ojos verdes algo irritado por la situación y molesto consigo mismo por haber cedido una vez más.

-¡Muchas gracias, Artie!-el menor lo abrazó con fuerza por un momento antes de correr a su cuarto para quitarse esa ropa infernal. El europeo lo vio irse con una débil sonrisa en los labios, ese mocoso iba a acabar con él y lo peor que no podía hacer nada al respecto- ¡Por fin! –gritó el americano cuando se desvistió y la sonrisa inglesa se amplió.

-¡Anda, muévete o perderás el vuelo a Chile!-le dijo Arthur al mirar su inseparable reloj de bolsillo antes de escuchar un tumulto en el interior del cuarto- ¿Estás bien?- la preocupación escaló por su ser al no escuchar una respuesta y rápidamente trató de abrir la puerta- ¡¿Al?! ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Estás bien?!

En cuanto Inglaterra abrió la puerta se quedó helado en el umbral. No es que nunca hubiera visto desnudo al norteamericano, de hecho cuando lo tenía a su cuidado lo había visto correr sin ropa por la casa y había tenido que perseguirlo para ponerle ropa.

Pero eso había pasado varios siglos atrás y desde la independencia no lo había visto completamente desnudo, lo máximo de piel americana que había podido observar eran las veces que iban a la playa, las cuales eran contadas porque el británico se quemaba horriblemente si no se cuidaba.

Ambos rubios se miraron a los ojos y un escandaloso sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de ambos. El menor se levantó lentamente del suelo pues se había caído al tratar de ponerse los bóxers rápidamente. El silencio era tan aplastante que Arthur casi podía escuchar el acelerado latido de su corazón.

La mirada esmeralda lo recorrió de pies a cabeza y Alfred no pudo evitar cubrirse la entrepierna, completamente avergonzado. El mayor entró a la habitación, acercándose al norteamericano que trató de retroceder pero chocó contra la pared antes de que el inglés le ayudara a vestirse. Una vez que terminó, ambos acordaron silenciosamente no mencionar nada de ese encuentro…

* * *

FELIZ 4 DE JULIO!

Hace un año exactamente empece este fic... wow... que rapido pasa el tiempo

Gracias por seguir este fic y por sus comentarios

Miss: Jejeje claro que se va a descontrolar, el mundo se puso de cabeza jaja

verssed: gracias por leer mi fic

Flannya: jeje en el siguiente capitulo veras lo que pasa con los latinos

Espero que les haya gustado y si, comienzan a sentirse las emociones intensas

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	11. Chapter 11

-Ehm… te espero afuera…-comentó Arthur y salió de la habitación completamente acalorado. Se sentía como un adolescente, su corazón latía con violencia y sus manos sudaban- ¿Qué me pasa?- el europeo no entendía como el ver un cuerpo desnudo lo había excitado de esa manera.

Pero Inglaterra no era el único afectado por ese encuentro, Alfred tuvo que recargarse en la pared pues sus piernas fallaron y casi cae al suelo de nuevo. Era enfermo sentirse acalorado y excitado ante esa mirada esmeralda, realmente necesitaba ir al doctor.

-Necesito un consejo…-el americano salió de la habitación y caminó rumbo a la puerta, si no se daba prisa, perdería su vuelo a Chile. Un auto ya lo esperaba en los jardines de la Casa Blanca y el británico estaba ahí, recargado en el vehiculo.

Un sonrojo atacó de nuevo sus mejillas al recorrer al mayor con la mirada, desde sus brillantes zapatos negros hasta sus desordenados cabellos rubios. Era un milagro que esa excitante mirada esmeralda se encontrara oculta por unos lentes de sol, Arthur aprovechaba cualquier momento para usarlos porque en Londres no hay mucho sol que digamos.

Ambos subieron al automóvil y se dirigieron hacia el aeropuerto. Un silencio aplastante cayó entre ellos y ninguno se atrevía a mirar al otro pues habían acordado no decir nada sobre lo ocurrido. El inglés miraba por la ventana mientras el menor jugaba con sus pulgares.

-Ehm… probablemente van a preguntarme si otras naciones van a seguir tu ejemplo-comentó Alfred, incapaz de mantenerse en silencio por mucho tiempo- Ya sabes, España, Francia o Portugal.

-La verdad no sé que vaya a pasar-comentó el mayor sintiéndose incómodo pues dado que el plan había funcionado con Estados Unidos, la mayor economía del mundo y de América, no había razón para no hacerlo con el resto del continente- Tal vez cuando vuelva a reunirse la Unión Europea se hable de eso.

Otro silencio incómodo se instaló entre ellos mientras el rubio de ojos azules se imaginaba todo el panorama: helicópteros portugueses sobrevolando Río de Janeiro, tropas españolas recorriendo la Ciudad de México, etc. Aunque el que tendría la parte más tranquila sería Francia, Matt probablemente le pondría la alfombra roja y los habitantes de Quebec morirían de alegría.

Una vez en el aeropuerto ambos angloparlantes caminaron por las salas rumbo a los andenes. El más alto arrastraba su maleta pues iba a pasar varios días en la nación sudamericana. La gente iba y venía mientras ellos consultaban los horarios en las pantallas del aeropuerto. Finalmente encontraron el andén y se miraron algo incómodos.

-Esto… feliz viaje…-comentó el más bajo con una sonrisa torcida mientras se frotaba el brazo. Alfred sonrió suavemente y, en un arranque de locura, lo abrazó con fuerza. El abrazo fue cálido y perfecto, los brazos de uno rodeaban perfectamente al otro, como piezas de un rompecabezas- ehm… corre o te dejará el avión, tonto.

Cuando se separaron, un suave tono rojo teñía las mejillas de ambos. El menor depositó un rápido beso en la mejilla del europeo antes de salir corriendo rumbo al andén. Arthur se quedó helado y llevó su mano a su mejilla, notando que su piel ardía.

* * *

-Bienvenido, Señor Jones, la reunión está a punto de empezar- Alfred acababa de llegar al aeropuerto de Santiago en Chile y un hombre de mediana edad con un traje azul lo estaba esperando para llevarlo al hotel donde sería la reunión.

-Ok, gracias-el rubio de ojos azules subió al vehículo que lo esperaba y miró a su alrededor, siempre le llamaba mucho la atención viajar a otros países aunque fuera por negocios. El conductor lo dejó en la entrada del hotel después de un pequeño viaje y le ayudó a bajar su maleta. En las escaleras se encontraba Manuel, la representación de ese país- Hey Manu!

-Alfred…-lo saludó el chileno y lo guió a la sala de eventos donde estaban reunidos todos los demás- ¿y cómo has estado? –el sudamericano lo observaba con mucho interés pues desde que lo vio notó que había cambiado. Traía la ropa planchada, los tenis limpios, había llegado puntualmente a la reunión y no estaba comiendo como siempre.

-Pues he tenido un mes bastante loco pero nada que no pueda controlar- el rubio le dedicó una sonrisa muy amplia, lo que hizo que el chileno se relajara un poco- ¿Y tú cómo estás?

-Ehm… pues bien, pero eso hay que hablarlo con los demás- respondió Manuel algo incómodo y se mordió el labio inferior. El más alto lo miró confundido por un momento antes de que ambos entraran a la sala de reuniones- Bien, aún faltan algunos por llegar así que vamos a esperar unos minutos antes de comenzar la reunión.

En la sala solo se encontraban otras 4 naciones: Argentina, Perú, Brasil y México. Los 4 observaron al rubio con tanta curiosidad como Chile, notando de inmediato las sutiles diferencias que mostraba el norteamericano. La mexicana fue la primera en acercarse a él para poder examinarlo de pies a cabeza.

-Hey, Maria-la saludó el angloparlante con una amplia sonrisa pero la morena no contesto pues se limitó a seguir examinándolo mientras algunas preguntas se agolpaban en su mente ¿Por qué se veía tan pulcro? ¿Había perdido peso? ¿Qué rayos le había hecho el británico?- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Has cambiado-respondió finalmente antes de pellizcarle el abdomen haciendo que el más alto soltara un gruñido- Definitivamente has bajado de peso ¿el cejas no te deja comer hamburguesas? ¿Te pone a correr alrededor de la Casa Blanca? ¿Te tiene a dieta de té y scones?

-What?! ¡Claro que no! –la risa del joven de ojos azules relajó un poco a las demás naciones que lo observaban fijamente- Si he estado tomando un poco más de té que de café y pues he estado aprendiendo a manejar por la derecha pero nada más, sigo siendo yo…

-No lo sé…-comentó el brasileño con cierta incomodidad mientras intercambiaba una mirada con el peruano- María tiene razón, has cambiado y pues eso nos preocupa enormemente…

-No es que nos preocupemos por ti-aclaró Martín rápidamente ganándose una sonrisa por parte del chileno- pero toda esta situación nos afecta a todos.

-¿En qué los afecta?-preguntó el rubio algo confundido antes de que el resto de las naciones pusiera los ojos en blanco. Realmente a Alfred le costaba darse cuenta de lo obvio- Ah ya… pues le pregunté a Arthur y él no sabe si España y Portugal van a hacer algo parecido.

-¡Es obvio que lo van a intentar!-exclamó Miguel y su voz tembló un poco al final demostrando lo preocupado y asustado que estaba ante la mera posibilidad de que el español decidiera atacarlos de la nada.

-No conozco mucho a Antonio pero no creo que pai lo haga-comentó Luciano con una leve sonrisa. El brasileño trataba de convencerse que Portugal no haría alguna locura. El resto de los presentes lo observaron por momento antes de que el argentino se aclarara la garganta.

-Lamento decirte que Portugal es muy amigo del cejón-comentó el argentino con un poco de cizaña y el brasileño palideció. Alfred torció la boca ante ese comentario porque era bien sabido que el país luso y el isleño tenían una de las amistades más duraderas de toda la historia.

-Bien, pensando en que Tajtli se vuelva loco y quiera conquistarnos otra vez, ¿qué vamos a hacer?-preguntó María tras un silencio bastante incómodo. Todos los latinoamericanos miraron al rubio buscando respuestas- Vamos, gringoso, quita esa cara de tonto y dinos cómo fue…

-Ehm…-Alfred no pudo evitar rascar su mejilla mientras evitaba la mirada de la mexicana- pues fue bastante inesperado en realidad, todos estábamos esperando a que empezara el desfile y de pronto apareció la reina en las pantallas de Times Square y…- los ojos azules del más alto se perdieron en esos recuerdos mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda- todo fue tan rápido… tratamos de correr pero… -su voz tembló un poco y eso le puso los pelos de punta a todos los presentes.

-¡Vamos a morir!-exclamó Uruguay cortando el denso silencio que se había instalado en la habitación. Inmediatamente todos empezaron a hablar en voz alta entre gritos de pánico y maldiciones bastante floridas-¡Estamos perdidos! ¡PERDIDOS LES DIGO! ¡SE ACABÓ TODO!

-¡CÁLLATE! –exclamó Paraguay histéricamente mientras el argentino trataba de calmar a Manuel pues el chileno estaba gritando algunas maldiciones y amenazas subidas de tono, como si deseara que sus gritos se escucharan hasta la península ibérica. Brasil lloriqueaba y sollozaba en portugués en un rincón ignorando los intentos de Costa Rica por calmarlo.

-¿Gringo? ¿Estás bien?-María había sujetado las muñecas de Catalina porque la venezolana había caído en pánico y parecía dispuesta a moler a alguien a golpes. Fue en ese momento que la morena se dio cuenta de que Alfred seguía mirando la nada, perdido en sus recuerdos- ¡Oye, tonto, regresa al mundo de los vivos!- al no recibir respuesta decidió darle un pisotón.

-OUCH! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!-Exclamó el norteamericano adolorido antes de ver como el resto del continente estaba sumido en el caos- Come on! No es el fin del mundo, yo también creí que era lo peor que podía pasarme pero no es así…

-¡Pues has cambiado, Jones y yo no quiero cambiar!-chilló Venezuela furiosa ante la resignación del rubio y la exclamación de la chica fue secundada por varios comentarios de apoyo.

-Bien, estamos de acuerdo de que si llega a pasar algo, nos vamos a apoyar entre todos, somos familia aunque no nos llevemos muy bien-comentó Chile y todos asintieron- ¡Ánimo! ¡Si pudimos con España una vez, lo lograremos de nuevo!- Los gritos de apoyo y conformidad no se hicieron esperar mientras Alfred los observaba con tristeza. A él nadie lo había apoyado, había caído solo. De pronto notó lo solo que se encontraba en el mundo y todo era su culpa…

* * *

Chan chan chaaan! A Alfredito ya le cayò el veinte de lo bastardo que ha sido con todo el mundo! OoO

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios

Miss: Arthur simplemente no puede negarle algo a Al, no puede jeje

Flannya: No te prometo espamex pero de que están aterrorizados, lo están

Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar


	12. Chapter 12

-Bien, estamos de acuerdo de que si llega a pasar algo, nos vamos a apoyar entre todos, somos familia aunque no nos llevemos muy bien-comentó Chile y todos asintieron- ¡Ánimo! ¡Si pudimos con España una vez, lo lograremos de nuevo!- Los gritos de apoyo y conformidad no se hicieron esperar mientras Alfred los observaba con tristeza. A él nadie lo había apoyado, había caído solo. De pronto notó lo solo que se encontraba en el mundo y todo era su culpa.

Fue en ese momento que sintió una mano en su hombro y sus ojos azules cayeron sobre Canadá. No lo había visto llegar por el revuelo de los países latinoamericanos que aún seguían haciendo planes y proponiendo estrategias de emergencia en contra de España y Portugal. Alfred sintió un súbito frío al sentirse alejado del resto de los países, incluso del canadiense que estaba a su lado.

-¡Matt!-la mexicana fue la primera en notar la presencia del otro rubio en la habitación y fue hacia él para abrazarlo- ¿Cómo estás? Hace mucho que no te veía ¿has estado haciendo planes de contraataque por si el franchute mete su pervertido trasero en tu nación?

-En realidad no-comentó el canadiense incómodo y varias de las naciones sudamericanas lo miraron confundidos- es que una parte de mí le gustaría estar con él nuevamente…-Alfred no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco, sabía que el jodido francés había estado coqueteando con su hermano desde hace mucho tiempo y al parecer ya lo tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano.

-¡Ustedes están locos!-exclamó Venezuela horrorizada ante la idea de ser sometida a la voluntad del español- Deben irse…

-Creo que será mejor que se vayan-comentó Martín por lo bajo y varios asintieron- podrían contar nuestros planes a sus amados dictadores.

-Son espías…-murmuró Paraguay con voz temblorosa y algunos de los presentes comenzaron a cuchichear para que los rubios no pudieran oírlos-Ya decía yo que Jones nunca fue uno de los nuestros…

-¡No somos espías!-exclamó Alfred molesto ante la idea mientras su gemelo bajaba la mirada, triste por las acusaciones ajenas- Sé que tienen miedo pero esa no es razón para que empecemos a acusarnos unos a otros.

-Solo retírense, por favor-respondió Chile y abrió la puerta de la sala de conferencias para que los rubios se marcharan. El rubio de ojos azules lo fulminó con la mirada al igual que al resto de los presentes antes de salir de la habitación seguido por su hermano. Para sorpresa de todos, México los siguió.

-¿María?-preguntó el más alto al verla- ¿Por qué vienes con nosotros, no deberías quedarte a planear cómo volarle la cabeza a España o algo así?

-Sí voy a volver con mis hermanos, pero confío en que Tajtli va a hablar conmigo antes de lanzar cualquier ataque- comentó la mexicana con una débil sonrisa ante la confusión de los rubios- ¡Oh vamos! No se sorprendan tanto, yo lo conozco mejor que los demás, después de todo yo fui Nueva España ¿recuerdan?

-Tienes razón…- Alfred no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar esos tiempos en los que ambos eran niños y jugaban en la frontera entre sus países antes de regresar a los brazos de sus tutores- la vida era tan fácil en ese entonces…

-Sí, lo era, pero decidimos salirnos del sistema jeje-la chica rió suavemente al recordar cómo se volvieron los niños emancipados de América siendo tan jóvenes, completamente cegados por la libertad sin darse cuenta de lo que eso conllevaba- Creo que si pudimos contra ellos antes, podremos hacerlo también ahora, pero no con guerras y muerte sino mostrándoles que podemos ser libres y responsables…

-Hahaha, eso mismo he pensado yo-comentó el angloparlante con una sonrisa- ya verán los europeos con quienes se metieron, nadie se enfrenta a un país americano y sale ileso.

-¡Exacto!-la morena le dio un golpe en el hombro al más alto antes de despedirse de ellos con un beso en la mejilla para regresar a la sala con el resto de los latinoamericanos. Ambos rubios la vieron irse antes de seguir su camino a los elevadores del hotel pues iban a pasar la noche ahí.

-¿Realmente crees que España y Portugal vayan a atacarlos?-preguntó el canadiense tras un breve silencio. Alfred no sabía qué pensar, pero lo más probable es que sí lo intentarían, sobre todo por la crisis existente en la península ibérica, así que asintió- Ya veo, rayos, esto es malo…

-No te preocupes-dijo el mayor con una leve sonrisa- No caerán sin luchar y lo harán todos juntos, ya lo verás, además, ahora están vigilantes y tanto España como Portugal ya perdieron el factor sorpresa. Ellos estarán bien…

-¿Y tú, Al?-preguntó Canadá mirando a su hermano con preocupación mientras salían del elevador rumbo a su habitación- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal todo con Arthur? Espero que no haya problemas entre ustedes.

-No en realidad-comentó el angloparlante y torció la boca. No quería admitirlo pero extrañaba pelear con él, llevaban mucho tiempo en calma, aunque gracias a eso había podido ver un lado completamente diferente del inglés. Ahora sentía la felicidad y tranquilidad que transmitía el mayor y definitivamente lo había visto sonreír más que nunca en su vida- estamos bien…

-¿Seguro que estás bien?-preguntó el canadiense cuando notó como las mejillas de su hermano se sonrojaban y su pulso se aceleraba. El rubio de ojos azules se había perdido en sus pensamientos y había dejado de caminar-¿Al? No me digas que él ya te dijo…

-¿Qué? ¿Decirme qué?-preguntó el mayor y Canadá no pudo evitar morderse el labio pues había estado a punto de delatar el profundo amor que Inglaterra sentía por su protegido. La confusión se reflejaba en esa mirada zafiro que se hallaba fija en el menor- ¿Qué tiene que decirme?

-Ehm… nada… de verdad, nada-se apresuró a responder antes de huir a su habitación y cerrar la puerta. Alfred se quedó de pie en el pasillo, mirando la puerta de la habitación ajena antes de negar con la cabeza. Tal vez no era nada y su hermano solo le estaba jugando una broma. Todo estaba bien.

* * *

-Vamos, Al, quita ese puchero-dijo Arthur mirando al menor con los brazos cruzados. El americano estaba haciendo berrinche porque el inglés le había prohibido reclamarles algo a los países de la Unión Europea- Vamos, sólo relájate y vamos a entrar, ya nos están esperando.

Era la reunión del G8 y Alfred se veía dispuesto a lanzarse sobre Alemania para reclamarle por la tonta idea de volverlo colonia de nuevo. Se encontraban en Rusia y el frío definitivamente no ayudaba a su humor. El menor estaba a punto de reclamar cuando sintió que el frío se volvía más intenso.

-Vaya, vaya ¿a quién tenemos aquí?-preguntó Iván con una sonrisa burlona mirando a los dos angloparlantes. Alfred le dedicó una sonrisa retadora mientras que Arthur lo fulminaba con la mirada- Pensé que estarían demasiado ocupados jugando como para presentarse aquí…

-Aquí nadie está jugando, Iván-comentó el americano y su sonrisa retadora se hizo más marcada, nada podía alegrarlo más que una pelea con el ruso sin embargo éste lo miró con desdén, sin borrar su sonrisa burlona.

-Silencio, Alfred, los adultos están hablando- la mirada violeta cayó sobre el inglés que frunció aún más el ceño. El rubio de ojos azules palideció ante las palabras del eslavo y su sonrisa se cayó en pedazos, cosa que puso tenso al británico.

-¿D-de qué hablas? Si-sigo siendo yo… no ha cambiado na-nada-la voz del menor tembló un poco cuando trató de ponerse firme pero su corazón latía dolorosamente pues conocía la respuesta a su pregunta y no quería escucharla.

-Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo, Alfredito…-dijo el euroasiático con un tono paternal, como si le estuviera explicando a un niño la existencia del bien y el mal. Ese tono le causó un horrible escalofrío al americano que no pudo evitar sentir que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas pues Iván no le hablaba así, ellos eran rivales y siempre estaban a la par- Ahora que ya no eres Estados Unidos de América, ya no estás a mi altura. Ahora, ve a jugar mientras Inglaterra y yo hablamos.

-¡Basta, Russia!-exclamó Arthur enojado al ver cómo las palabras del más alto afectaban a su protegido. La sangre del inglés hervía del coraje pues nadie podía herir a Alfred y mucho menos frente a él- ¿Qué acaso tu vida es tan miserable que tienes que molestar a otros para sentirte mejor?

-La verdad… sí…-el eslavo le lanzó una última mirada de burla y desdén al americano antes de entrar a la sala de conferencias. En cuanto el ruso desapareció de vista, un par de lágrimas recorrieron las mejillas del menor.

-Oh Al… no le hagas caso…- el ver a Alfred llorar le rompía el corazón y estaba a nada de perseguir a Rusia para partirle la cara de un golpe. Inglaterra sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y secó suavemente las lágrimas ajenas pero el más alto se alejó un poco- ¿Qué ocurre? No dejes que esto te desanime…

-¿Es así como me ven todos ahora?-preguntó el americano secando sus lágrimas con la manga de su chamarra- ¿Ahora me ven como un niño porque me estás cuidando de nuevo? Oh shit… he perdido mi reputación… no volverán a tratarme como una nación de nuevo ¿verdad?

-Nadie cree eso, Al-dijo Arthur sintiéndose profundamente incómodo y algo debió mostrarse en su cara porque el rubio de ojos azules lo miró molesto- Vamos, sabes que a Rusia le encanta molestarte y se aprovechará de la situación para seguir haciéndolo pero no tienes que hacerle caso…

-Creo que tienes razón…-el enojo se esfumó del rostro americano y fue reemplazado por una profunda tristeza. Fue en ese momento que el anglosajón pudo ver lo mucho que la situación estaba afectando al menor. Podía ver en sus ojos lo mucho que anhelaba su libertad, lo mucho que deseaba que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes y eso lo estaba destrozando por dentro.

-Oh Al… I'm so sorry… -el británico no pudo evitar abrazar al más alto y recargó su frente en el hombro ajeno. Un horrible vacío se había instalado en su pecho y no podía evitar sentir que todo era su culpa- Voy a solucionar esto… todo volverá a ser como antes, ya lo verás…- el rubio de ojos verdes se aferró a la ropa ajena. Así tuviera que declararle la guerra a la mismisísima Unión Europea, lo haría. Por el americano era capaz de todo, hasta de morir.

* * *

Uuuuuu problemas en el paraíso

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios

Javina: Gracias por leer y aquí está el siguiente capítulo

Marceline: Oh Alfred va a shorar mucho de ahora en adelante...

Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar


	13. Chapter 13

Un silencio aplastante cayó sobre todos los presentes, las miradas nerviosas viajaban de un lado al otro mientras que otros observaban con creciente confusión al británico. Arthur se encontraba de pie en el centro de la sala de reuniones de la Unión Europea. Inglaterra había decidido que esto de la reconquista había llegado demasiado lejos y se había prometido luchar por la libertad de Alfred, una gran ironía en verdad.

España observaba al menor con una sonrisa divertida en los labios, era obvio que el inglés estaba jugando, era totalmente imposible que estuviera proponiendo liberar al norteamericano después de que todo había mejorado gracias al control que tenían sobre él. Bélgica estaba completamente confundida, realmente no entendía lo que estaba pasando y eso no le gustaba.

Francia era el único que sabía que el anglosajón hablaba en serio y no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco. Oh amour~ definitivamente el enorme cariño que sentía por ese tonto americano iba a matarlo un día… y tal vez ese día era hoy.

-Ehm…-Ludwig fue el primero en romper ese incómodo silencio, que se había formado ante la declaración de Inglaterra- Mr. Kirkland, tenemos muchos temas en la agenda qué tratar así que si no tiene más que agregar, puede tomar su asiento.

-¡No voy a tomar asiento!-gruñó el rubio de ojos verdes soltando un puñetazo al podio, haciendo que todos respingaran- Estoy hablando completamente en serio, creo que el plan ha funcionado y Estados Unidos puede regresar a la normalidad…

-¿Te has vuelto loco?-preguntó Dinamarca con una sonrisa divertida, causando que el inglés lo fulminara con la mirada- Esa es la única explicación que le encuentro… ¿se te subió el té a la cabeza?

-¡No se me subió nada!-exclamó Arthur enojado y fulminó a todos los presentes antes de proseguir- Como sea, quiero proponer la moción para liberar a Neo Inglaterra de su estatus de colonia británica para que regrese a ser Estados Unidos.

-Ehm… oye ¿no quieres pensarlo mejor?-preguntó Portugal tras un breve silencio. Inglaterra observó a su mejor amigo por un momento antes de negar con la cabeza- ¿Estás completamente seguro? ¿Es demasiado trabajo para ti el cuidar a ese mocoso?

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, lo único que creo es que se cumplió la meta del plan, la economía norteamericana ha mejorado, se ha disminuido la cantidad de tropas y armamento militar y se han mejorado las relaciones internacionales-comentó el menor contando con los dedos- creo que es momento de dejarlo en paz.

-Pero podría regresar al mismo resultado si lo dejamos suelto-comentó el austriaco antes de darle un sorbo a su té- además, aún no se cumple ni un año de que comenzamos a implementar el plan, ¿no sería mejor esperar a ver los resultados tras el aniversario?

-No, debemos hacerlo cuanto antes, sé que él puede seguir el buen camino- la voz de Arthur había adquirido un tono de súplica mientras 27 pares de ojos se posaban sobre él- no puede seguir así…

-¡Ajá!-exclamó Francis con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios- Mon ami, dime que no estás haciendo esto sólo porque el mocoso americano te suplicó que lo liberaras. Sé que lo amas, todos lo sabemos, pero debes ser fuerte a sus ojitos de cachorro herido.

Las pálidas mejillas del isleño se colorearon de rojo mientras su corazón latía con fuerza ante las palabras del galo. Varios de los presentes soltaron risitas cómplices mientras otros se relajaban, era obvio que el inglés solo estaba teniendo un arrebato de locura por su enamoramiento.

-Lo que yo siento por Jones no tiene nada que ver aquí-gruñó el británico tratando de recuperar la dignidad mientras maldecía mentalmente al francés- lo único que digo es que si ya se cumplió la meta ¿para qué continuar con el plan?

-Arthur…- Emma lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió pero el mayor no le devolvió la sonrisa porque no le había gustado el tono que había usado la belga, era un tono maternal que él no aprobaba en lo absoluto- … debemos seguir con el plan, al menos por unos 5 años, hasta que haya concluido ese plazo, podrás pedirle permiso a la Unión Europea para liberar al menor.

El corazón de Inglaterra se contrajo ante la perspectiva de pasar otros 4 años viendo sufrir al ser más importante de su existencia. No podía, simplemente no podría soportar verlo así y Alfred tampoco podría con tanto sufrimiento. Debía hacer algo, pero sin la aprobación de al menos la mitad de los miembros de la Unión Europea, estaba atado de manos.

-No me importa, yo ya propuse mi moción y sólo me queda escuchar los votos- dijo el anglosajón con la mayor educación posible haciendo que la belga lo fulminara con la mirada- Es lo justo, Emma, no me mires así…

-Bien, cómo quieras…-Bélgica quería retorcerle el cuello al inglés por traicionar el plan pero esperaba que su decisión flaqueara cuando viera que nadie estaba dispuesto a apoyarlo- Bien, el Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte ha hecho la moción de permitir que Neo Inglaterra deje su estatus como colonia para regresar a ser una nación independiente… ¿votos a favor?

Entonces, para el gusto de la rubia de ojos verdes, nadie levantó la mano. Un vacío aplastó el pecho de Arthur que no pudo evitar aferrarse al podio mientras su mirada esmeralda recorría a todos los presentes. No… no era posible… no… no…

-¿Votos en contra?-prosiguió la belga y levantó la mano junto con la mitad de los presentes. La chica torció la boca por un momento antes de sonreírle de manera burlona al británico- ¿abstenciones?- la otra mitad levantó la mano, negándose a emitir ningún voto, ni a favor ni en contra, como Francia, Portugal e Italia- Bien, moción denegada… nos tomaremos un pequeño descanso y después continuaremos.

Todos comenzaron a desfilar hacia el restaurante del hotel en dónde se encontraban para comer algo mientras Inglaterra dejaba el podio con una mirada totalmente devastada. El portugués se acercó a él para tratar de consolarlo pero Arthur se alejó de su tacto y salió de la habitación.

-¿Arthur?- el corazón inglés se detuvo por un momento al escuchar la voz del americano. Alfred se encontraba afuera de la sala de juntas, no podía entrar al no ser miembro de la Unión Europea- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te dijeron?- el mayor no contestó, tan solo jaló al más alto a una sala vacía- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Lo siento, Al…-comenzó el anglosajón sin mirarlo, no quería ver cómo sus palabras le rompían el corazón a su amado- Traté de dar argumentos válidos pero al final nadie quiso apoyarme, nadie quiso hacerlo… -las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos verdes al sentirse tan impotente- lo siento en verdad…

-Esto… no te preocupes…-comentó el menor con una sonrisa triste. El más bajo se aferró a él para ocultar sus lágrimas y Alfred se limitó a acariciar el cabello ajeno- Vamos… creo que podré sobrevivir otros tres o cuatro años…

La voz del americano se rompió al decir la última palabra. La verdad es que no creía poder aguantar más tiempo sin ser él mismo, deseaba tanto la libertad que terminaría arrancándose la piel con tal de escapar de las cadenas invisibles que lo ataban. Arthur lo observó y comenzó a llorar con más fuerza. Esto iba a acabar con ambos y no había nada que pudiera hacer.

-Discúlpame, Al…-Inglaterra se aferró aún más fuerte a la ropa ajena, tratando de encontrar una solución pero por más que lo pensaba, no lograba hallarla- Eres lo más importante para mí… y si pudiera liberarte yo sólo, lo haría…

-También eres lo más importante para mí…-Alfred se sinceró con el mayor, no le gustaba verlo sufrir, no después de ver esa sonrisa tan resplandeciente y perfecta que tenía cuando estaban juntos. Lentamente, secó las lágrimas del europeo con su pulgar- No quiero que sufras por mí y si para eso debo aguantar esto, lo haré.

Pero con el paso de las semanas quedó patente que esa situación oprimía demasiado al americano, sumiéndolo en una profunda depresión. Había días en los que Alfred no se levantaba ni para comer. Matt estaba muy preocupado al ver a su hermano en ese estado y había tratado de animarlo con sus postres favoritos pero nada había dado resultado.

Conforme se acercaban al fin de año, la apatía del norteamericano aumentaba gradualmente. Arthur sólo podía contemplar, totalmente impotente, cómo el amor de su existencia se hundía en la melancolía, ya no sonreía, ya hacía bromas y no comía. Había bajado mucho de peso y tenía constantes pesadillas. Lo único que lo hacía descansar era abrazar al británico toda la noche hasta que el cansancio lo venciera.

-Alfred… esto no puede seguir así…-dijo Inglaterra mientras acariciaba su cabello, seco y sin vida- debo hacer algo… sólo dime qué puedo hacer para devolverte esa vivacidad que estás perdiendo… te daré lo que sea…

-No hay nada que puedas hacer por mí…-comentó el menor con un tono vacío, como el de un robot. Nadie podía quejarse de él, ahora era un perfecto caballero como el mayor y el territorio estadounidense era igual que el inglés: frío, gris y triste- creí que estarías feliz… ahora uso los trajes que me diste…

El anglosajón sintió un enorme nudo en la garganta al escuchar eso. Habían pasado meses desde que el americano había usado una de sus coloridas playeras de superhéroes. Ya no comía comida chatarra por más que le ofrecían y sólo se dedicaba a trabajar.

-Al… ¿sabes que es lo que me gustaba tanto de ti?-preguntó el europeo en voz baja- Me gustaba tanto que fueras diferente a mi… que fueras tan cálido, brillante, divertido y completamente alocado… Oh Lord… ¿qué te he hecho?-las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer las mejillas británicas- Pero voy a resolver esto… así me cueste la vida, volverás a ser el de antes… te lo prometo.

* * *

-¿Ahora qué vas a decir, Arthur?-preguntó Bélgica, cansada de los constantes intentos de Inglaterra por convencerlos de liberar a Alfred- Sabes nuestra respuesta a tu moción, así que ahórranos la votación y siéntate.

-Esta vez no haré una moción, sino una declaración-dijo Arthur con total firmeza- En vista de que han rechazado reiteradamente mi moción para liberar a Neo Inglaterra de su estatus de colonia británica, vengo a anunciar que el Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte ha realizado un referéndum y con un 52% a favor, renuncio a la Unión Europea ¡Neo Inglaterra volverá a ser Estados Unidos de América así lo quieran o no!

* * *

OHHHH! ESTO ES GUERRA!

Gracias por leer y gracias por sus comentarios.

Miss: Sí, habrá guerra!

javany: awww arcoíris, aquí está el próximo capítulo!

Becky: Oh RUSSIA! Lo roleas muy bien, yo roleo a Arthur de vez en cuando.

Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar.


	14. Chapter 14

-¿Ahora qué vas a decir, Arthur?-preguntó Bélgica, cansada de los constantes intentos de Inglaterra por convencerlos de liberar a Alfred- Sabes nuestra respuesta a tu moción, así que ahórranos la votación y siéntate.

-Esta vez no haré una moción, sino una declaración-dijo Arthur con total firmeza- En vista de que han rechazado reiteradamente mi moción para liberar a Neo Inglaterra de su estatus de colonia británica, vengo a anunciar que el Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte ha realizado un referéndum y con un 52% a favor, renuncio a la Unión Europea ¡Neo Inglaterra volverá a ser Estados Unidos de América así lo quieran o no!

Hubo un momento de silencio y entonces… cundió el pánico.

-¡¿Qué tu qué?!-exclamó España estupefacto mientras Austria se atragantaba con su té. Todos hablaban al mismo tiempo pues no podían creer que el inglés fuera capaz de hacer algo así.

-¡Está completamente loco!-gritó el danés horrorizado mientras sacudía a Ludwig con fuerza pues era el más cercano. Alemania observaba al británico con los ojos como platos, completamente atónito- ¡Estamos perdidos! ¡PERDIDOS!

-¡¿Has perdido la razón?!-exclamó Portugal antes de que Bélgica se lanzara sobre el anglosajón para ahorcarlo con su propia corbata. Ambos cayeron al suelo entre gritos y forcejeos que hicieron reaccionar a todos- ¡EMMA NO!

-¡No puedes hacernos esto!-chilló la rubia de ojos verdes tratando de matar a Arthur antes de que Holanda la detuviera- ¡NON! ¡Suéltame, hermano! ¡Esa rata debe pagar! –la belga se retorcía, tratando en vano de liberarse del holandés pero no pudo y se limitó a darle una patada a Inglaterra- ¡Teníamos un trato, Kirkland!

-¡Pues se acabó el trato!-gritó el isleño con una sonrisa de superioridad mientras se ponía de pie. Nadie sabía qué hacer, todos trataban de hablar al mismo tiempo y más de uno tuvo que contenerse para no golpear al inglés.

-¡Pónganle una camisa de fuerza!-dijo Gilbert por lo bajo mientras su mirada escarlata fulminaba al angloparlante. Antonio se mostró de acuerdo con la moción de su amigo, Inglaterra había perdido el juicio- Siempre supe que le faltaban varios tornillos…

-¡Mon ami, no puedes darlo todo por ese mocoso americano!-dijo Francis con un dejo de desesperación en la voz. La mano del francés se posó en el hombro de Arthur, tratando de hacer que entrara en razón- ¡No puedes echar tu vida por la borda de esa manera! ¡Vas a arruinar todo lo que hemos hecho en los últimos siglos!

-Claro que puedo y lo haré, wine bastard…-el británico se sacudió la mano ajena de su hombro y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, ignorando los gritos, protestas, quejas y maldiciones que le lanzaban el resto de los presentes.

-¡¿Tienes la más remota idea de los problemas en los que nos vas a meter?-preguntó Austria con desprecio una vez que se recuperó pero el aludido lo ignoró olímpicamente mientras cruzaba la sala de reuniones para salir.

-¡Exacto, bastardo!-el insulto de Lovino no pasó desapercibido entre todos los gritos y reclamos que se escuchaban en la estancia- Tienes una de las economías más importantes de este jodido mundo ¿recuerdas? Y si tu maldita moneda se devalúa, nos afectará a todos, no solo a ti…

-Pues eso debieron pensarlo antes de negar mi moción-escupió el inglés como si fuera veneno y abrió la puerta- Espero sus declaraciones de guerra mañana temprano… buen día…-y dicho esto, salió.

Arthur sonrió victorioso al escuchar los gritos y maldiciones provenientes del salón de reuniones. Estaba a punto de salir del hotel para tomar un taxi cuando escuchó un par de pasos apresurados tras él. Realmente se sorprendió al ver salir a Feliciano de la sala de conferencias.

-¿Qué ocurre, Italia?-preguntó Inglaterra confundido mientras el italiano trataba de recuperar el aliento por haber corrido tras él- ¿Qué no puedes esperar hasta mañana para declararme la guerra?

-No, no es eso-comentó el castaño con una sonrisa incómoda- es solo que estoy confundido, no logro entender por qué tomaste esta idea tan radical. Nadie se ha salido jamás de la Unión Europea, es más, ni siquiera creía que fuera posible.

-Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo-comentó el rubio restándole importancia al asunto pero su respuesta no dejó satisfecho al más bajo que se mordió el labio inferior, incómodo- Vamos, quita esa cara, Italia, en algún momento iba a explotar y a declararle la guerra a todos. Es lo que hacemos ¿no es así?

-Eso creo… aunque es obvio que lo haces porque estas enamorado de Alfred ¿verdad?-las palabras del menor hicieron que las mejillas de Inglaterra adquirieran un tono escarlata. El sonrojo ajeno hizo que el italiano sonriera ampliamente- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Estás completamente enamorado de Estados Unidos!

-WHAT?! ¡NO! ¡Claro que no!-exclamó Arthur completamente sonrojado mientras negaba efusivamente con la cabeza- ¡Yo no estoy enamorado de Alfred! ¡Sólo hice esto porque estaba harto de recibir órdenes de la Unión Europea!

-Hey!-ambos escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban y esa voz retorció el corazón de Inglaterra de una manera tan violenta que el isleño estuvo a punto de saltar hasta el techo- ¿Y esa cara, Arthur? -el británico evitó mirar al americano mientras intentaba desesperadamente recordar cómo respirar y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el recién llegado no hubiera escuchado los gritos del castaño- ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Alfred?-la voz del italiano alivió un poco la desesperación del anglosajón pues la mirada zafiro del menor cayó sobre el más bajo. Los ojos de Italia recorrieron al más joven, desde sus zapatos lustrados hasta su cabello perfectamente arreglado. El americano se veía impecable y aún así estaba sin vida y sin color- ¿Qué te pasó?

-¿De qué hablas, Feli?-preguntó Alfred confundido mientras el británico a su lado recuperaba el aliento.

-Has cambiado demasiado- el europeo lo miró sorprendido pues era obvio que no se daba cuenta de lo que le había pasado. La mirada del castaño cayó sobre el anglosajón- ahora veo porqué estás tan desesperado por liberarlo, realmente ya no se parece en nada a lo que era hace meses.

-¿De qué están hablando?- el recién llegado miró al otro rubio por un momento antes de mirar a Italia pero el ítalo se despidió con una sonrisa triste, no sin antes decir "Creo que ustedes dos deben hablar"- ¿De qué estaba hablando, Arthur? No entiendo qué es lo que ocurre…

-Ehm…- el británico se sonrojó hasta las orejas al escuchar a Alfred pronunciar su nombre- Debo decirte algo importante, Al…-la mirada zafiro chocó contra la esmeralda y el anglosajón perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos. Arthur abrió la boca tratando de revelar lo que sentía en el corazón pero ningún sonido salió de ella- ahm… yo… ¡Renuncié a la Unión Europea!

-¡¿Qué tu qué?!-exclamó el americano completamente atónito sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Lo hice para que seas libre…-dijo Inglaterra mirando al más alto a los ojos. Su corazón latía con fuerza mientras una sonrisa de superioridad se instalaba en su boca.

-¿Hiciste eso por mí? Pero… ¡te meterás en serios problemas!-exclamó el menor horrorizado. No podía creer que el europeo hubiera hecho eso sólo por él, no era posible pues sabía que el inglés amaba las reglas.

-¡Claro que lo hice por ti, tonto!-se sinceró el isleño sonrojado y pudo ver una chispa de esperanza en esos hermosos ojos azules que adoraba con cada latido de su corazón- Te prometí que te liberaría y ahora serás libre, quieran o no…

-Arthur…-el americano sintió que las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos y no dudó en lanzarse a los brazos del mayor- muchas gracias… -el fervor en sus palabras hizo que el corazón del anglosajón se retorciera de alegría- no sé qué haría sin ti…- esas sencillas palabras aceleraron el pulso del británico que sentía que era el momento de confesar lo que sentía de una vez por todas.

-Al… tengo que decirte otra cosa… es muy importante…-Arthur aprovechó que el más alto aún lo abrazaba y no podía verle la cara- es difícil para mí decir esto…

-Vamos… sólo dilo…-comentó el americano y soltó una suave risa por lo bajo que fue música para los oídos de Inglaterra. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo había oído reír de esa manera- Vamos… ¿qué podría salir mal?

-Alfred… yo… -el europeo contuvo la respiración y cerró los ojos. Era el momento de la verdad y esperaba que nadie los interrumpiera- I love you, Alfred…- el menor se quedó helado ante esa declaración y se separó del más bajo muy lentamente para mirarlo a los ojos. El mayor estaba helado también, no respiraba y su corazón latía con tanta violencia que estaba al borde de un infarto.

-¿Qué dijiste?-preguntó el más joven y su mirada zafiro denotaba sorpresa y cierta confusión. Arthur estaba congelado, no podía contestar pues el miedo de ser rechazado le carcomía los huesos- ¿Qué tienes?

-Nada… yo… olvídalo…- el isleño desvió la mirada mientras una oleada de desesperanza lo golpeaba con fuerza pero se armó de valor y se tragó sus sentimientos para dedicarle una leve sonrisa al americano- no pasa nada…

-No, dime… dijiste que esto es importante- el menor buscó la mirada ajena pero el europeo se negaba a mirarlo- Necesito que me veas a los ojos y me lo digas…

-Ahm… -sabía que Alfred tenía razón, debía decírselo de frente así que, reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, lo miró directo a los ojos dispuesto a darlo todo- I love you, idiot!- ambos se miraron por un momento antes de que el americano tomara las mejillas del mayor tiernamente. El primer contacto fue tímido pero muy dulce, lleno de adrenalina y liberación. Ambos eran libres y estaban dispuestos a enfrentarlo todo, juntos.

* * *

OMG! Se besaron! Se aman! :D :D

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios

Becky: Si hago cosplay de Alfred y de Arthur :D

Javany:: Gracias por sus comentarios, siempre me alegran mucho

Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentarJejeje aquí está el nuevo cap

Flannya


	15. Chapter 15

-Mr. Kirkland, lamento importunarlo- una joven castaña se asomó a la oficina de Inglaterra con una suave sonrisa. El rubio de ojos verdes se hallaba inmerso en su trabajo por lo que solo miró a su secretaria con cierta molestia- Sé que está trabajando pero ya llegó Mr. Jones.

-Oh…-la molestia desapareció inmediatamente de la cara de Arthur y fue remplazada por una amplia sonrisa- Ehm… que pase… y cancela mi próxima cita, Please…

La chica asintió con una sonrisa cómplice y dejó que Alfred entrara a la oficina. El estadounidense se asomó al interior del despacho y sonrió en cuanto vio al mayor. La sonrisa del europeo se volvió más amplia mientras se levantaba del escritorio para acercarse a su novio.

-Hi…-Estados Unidos sonrió juguetón mientras lanzaba los brazos al cuello del británico- ¿Cómo estás, Artie? ¿Todo bien?- el más joven sintió cómo el inglés rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos- ¿Me extrañaste?- Arthur no contestó y se limitó a besar al americano con deseo. La verdad era que lo había extrañado mucho.

-¿Y qué le trae a mi oficina, Mr. Jones?-preguntó el más bajo con una sonrisa juguetona una vez que se separaron-Espero que sean buenas noticias- el menor rodó los ojos ante el tono falsamente formal que ocupaba su novio.

-Son las mejores noticias, Mr. Kirkland-comentó el recién llegado antes de entregarle un folder- Aquí está el tratado de liberación, una vez que lo firme, Estados Unidos será libre de nuevo.

-¿Y eso te encantaría, no es así?-preguntó Inglaterra con una sonrisa retadora- No sé si me has convencido de que firme estos papeles… quizás debas esforzarte un poco más, love- la mano del mayor recorrió descaradamente el trasero del estadounidense, causándole un escalofrío.

-Please, Mr. Kirkland… firme los papeles…-el más alto hizo un pequeño puchero mientras se recargaba en el escritorio-haré lo que sea…-esa falsa inocencia en el rostro de Alfred hizo que el británico no pudiera aguantar más y se lanzara a besarlo con pasión.

* * *

-¿Mr. Kirkland?-la secretaria tocó la puerta de la oficina una hora más tarde. No podía decir que no se encontraba preocupada por la salud y el bienestar de su jefe pues había escuchado algunos gritos ahogados, el golpe del escritorio contra la pared en varias ocasiones y algunas maldiciones por lo bajo- Uhm… lamento molestarlo pero ya llegó el Primer Ministro.

-Ok, ahora voy…-gritó Inglaterra mientras se arreglaba la ropa apresuradamente antes de ayudar al menor a arreglar la suya. Alfred se encontraba tumbado boca abajo sobre el desordenado escritorio y parecía que no podría volver a moverse jamás-Vamos, Al, tengo que seguir trabajando…

-Dammit, viejo… eres increíble-comentó el americano con una sonrisa satisfecha mientras su antiguo tutor le arreglaba los pantalones-No sabía que podías hacer eso… vaya fuerza que tienes ¡Auch!- el menor soltó un gritito de dolor cuando un sonrojado europeo le dio una nalgada- ¡No hagas eso! ¡¿No ves que mi cadera duele como el infierno?!

-¡Cierra la boca, mocoso!-gritó el británico avergonzado y sonrojado mientras levantaba sus papeles y plumas del suelo- ¿Qué acaso quieres que todo Londres se entere de lo que hicimos?

-No me molestaría, fue genial-comentó Estados Unidos con una sonrisa divertida ante la vergüenza ajena. El más alto se levantó con una mueca de dolor y se recargó en una de las paredes, definitivamente no se iba a poder sentar en un buen rato- Entonces, Mr. Kirkland ¿si vas a firmar mis papeles o no?

-Uhm… bien, lograste convencerme, kid…-comentó el mayor con toda la dignidad que pudo y firmó los papeles- Bien, que venga el apocalipsis porque eres libre…- Alfred sonrió radiante como no lo había hecho en meses y abrazó a su novio con fuerza antes de cojear levemente hasta la puerta- Hey! ¿Y mi beso de despedida, mocoso malagradecido?

El rubio de ojos azules volteó rápidamente para besar con cariño los labios de Arthur antes de salir de la oficina. Cuando entró el Primer Ministro a la oficina, el rubio de ojos verdes estaba terminando de limpiar todo y de abrir las ventanas para que no fuera tan obvio lo que acababan de hacer ahí.

-Gracias por venir, Primer Ministro-comentó la nación tratando de recuperar su tono formal que desentonaba totalmente con su cabello revuelto, su traje arrugado, sus labios hinchados y el chupetón en su cuello- ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

-Le tengo malas noticias, Mr. Kirkland-comentó el hombre tratando de ignorar los claros signos de desaliño en su nación. Arthur inmediatamente sintió un retortijón en el estómago, ahora le tocaba pagar las consecuencias de su decisión- La libra esterlina se encuentra en el peor momento de la historia moderna, muchos inversionistas han amenazado con retirar sus inversiones del país y Escocia amenaza con un nuevo referéndum para separarse del Reino Unido. Todo esto como consecuencia de la salida de la Unión Europea.

Inglaterra no pudo evitar torcer la boca, esas sí que eran malas noticias. Su moneda se había devaluado y debía enfrentarse nuevamente al idiota de su hermano para que el bastardo no se fuera del Reino Unido. Y también tenía el problema de los inversionistas. Todo parecía estar en su contra.

-¿Cuál es la reacción de los países cercanos?-preguntó el rubio de ojos verdes con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Necesitaba saber si alguien podía apoyarlo ahora. Tal vez Francia lo seguía apoyando o quizás Italia. Esperaba que el alemán entendiera su situación y si no lo ayudaba, al menos no estorbara.

-Me temo que hemos recibido algunas amenazas por parte de algunas naciones, todo en completa discreción, obviamente-continuó el Primer Ministro- No dudo que tendrá que enfrentarse a sus compañeros en un encuentro directo, al menos Miss. Vanderhoeven está dispuesta a patear su parte posterior, Mr. Kirkland.

Una sonrisa divertida apareció en los labios de Arthur, era obvio que Emma deseaba patearle el trasero y la entrepierna hasta dejarlo sin descendencia. Bloody Hell, esto era malo. Era obvio que algunas cosas se iban a tener que resolver entre ellos como personificaciones para que se calmaran los ánimos. Tal vez si dejaba que la belga le pateara el trasero, se calmaría y todo mejoraría.

-Esto… también la población se encuentra inconforme con los resultados del referéndum-comentó el hombre con cierto nerviosismo en la voz- Algunos afirman sentirse engañados por las promesas que los partidos hicieron de cara al referéndum.

-Eso ya no es culpa mía-respondió Inglaterra molesto- Lo único que quería era que Estados Unidos fuera libre nuevamente. La decisión final de salirse o no la debe tomar el Parlamento. Yo me enfrentaré a mis compañeros y lo arreglaremos como personificaciones, hasta entonces, nadie debe saber de esto y mucho menos Mr. Jones.

La noticia de que Estados Unidos había dejado de ser una colonia británica corrió por todo el mundo como si fuera pólvora. Alfred se sentía tan libre y tan feliz que parecía que iba a explotar. Era como volver a respirar después de no hacerlo por mucho tiempo. Por fin podía maravillarse nuevamente con las risas de los niños en el parque y disfrutar el sabor de un helado en la calle. De nuevo podía disfrutar la adrenalina de ver un partido de Baseball y podía volver a jugar Fútbol Americano con sus amigos del vecindario. Por fin podía disfrutar la vida plenamente.

O casi… pues sabía que la Unión Europea seguía enojada con Arthur y por más que había intentado contactar a su novio, no había tenido éxito. Incluso había intentado ir a Londres a buscarlo pero no lo había hallado pues estaba de viaje. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Dónde estaba Arthur?

-De verdad le ruego que me disculpe, Mr. Jones-le dijo la secretaria con un suspiro de tristeza- Pero Mr. Kirkland no se encuentra aquí, fue a un viaje a Bruselas. No desea que lo molesten mientras trata de arreglar todo con Miss. Vanderhoeven.

-Bien, en ese caso le llamaré a Emma y le preguntaré por él-el americano sacó su celular para llamarle a Bélgica pero la secretaría lo detuvo, argumentando que apenas llegaría a Bruselas hasta el día siguiente pues había hecho una escala en Sicilia- Entonces llamaré a Feliciano para que me dé el número de su hermano.

-¡No! Por favor, Mr. Jones, no llame a nadie- la voz desesperada de la secretaria le dio una mala espina al rubio de ojos azules. La pobre chica se veía al borde del colapso- Mr. Kirkland dejó claras sus órdenes de que deseaba que usted no se comunicara con él- Realmente parecía que la secretaria se estaba jugando el empleo. Alfred suspiró y guardó su celular.

-Sólo quiero saber dónde está-murmuró el más alto para que nadie los oyera y se acercó a la chica para mirarla a los ojos- y esta vez sin mentiras, por favor- la pobre mujer comenzó a balbucear algunas excusas sin poder mirar al estadounidense a los ojos- me voy a asegurar de que no la despidan, pero estoy preocupado, no se ha comunicado conmigo en mucho tiempo y sé que la situación en Inglaterra va de mal en peor… quiero saber si mi novio está bien…

-Yo… no estaría tan segura…-cedió la secretaria en un susurro mientras miraba frenéticamente a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie la estaba escuchando- Mr. Kirkland ha estado muy mal últimamente, está bajo mucho estrés y tensión además de que sus constantes viajes al extranjero lo han agotado mucho. Pero eso no es todo… yo… lo he visto cuando regresa para hablar con el Primer Ministro… se ve muy mal… cojea y tiene algunos moretones…

-¡¿Moretones?!-exclamó Alfred escandalizado antes de que la asustada mujer le suplicara que bajara la voz- ¿Quieres decir que alguien ha estado golpeando a Arthur? Tal vez fue su hermano, ellos no se llevan muy bien que digamos y es obvio que Scott debe estar furioso por lo que pasó… oh no ¿y dónde está ahora?

-Mr. Kirkland no puede seguir con ese ritmo de trabajo…-dijo la chica muy triste y eso asustó aún más al americano- El día de ayer llegó de Moscú… se veía peor que nunca. Creo que tenía algunos huesos rotos y anoche me enteré que no iba a venir porque una costilla rota le perforó un pulmón ¡Está muy grave en el hospital!

* * *

Gracias por leer! Les deseo un próspero año 2017!

Gracias por sus comentarios.

Cuervi: De hecho, internamente está arrepentido pero nunca lo dirá, es muy orgulloso

Flannya: Jajaja me alegra que te haya gustado

MissShootingstar: Todos amamos la actitud de Arthur pero le está costando caro...

Becky: Gracias por leer

Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar


	16. Chapter 16

Alfred salió corriendo de su auto en cuanto lo estacionó en un lugar vacío. El aire entraba y salía de sus pulmones mientras atravesaba el estacionamiento del hospital más importante de Londres. Las puertas automáticas de la entrada se abrieron para dejar pasar al norteamericano que casi se lanzó contra el mostrador.

-¡Buenas noches!-exclamó el rubio de ojos azules entre jadeos, intentando recuperar el aliento- ¿Podría decirme en qué habitación se encuentra Arthur Kirkland?-la enfermera, una mujer de baja estatura de cabellos rizados, buscó el nombre en su computadora- ¿Y bien? ¡¿Dónde está mi novio?!

-Sir Kirkland fue dado de alta hace media hora-comentó la mujer mientras le entregaba un recibo de salida firmado por Arthur. ¿Cómo que lo habían dejado salir? ¿No se suponía que estaba muy grave?- Uno de sus escoltas lo recogió para llevarlo al aeropuerto.

-¿Se va a ir? ¿A dónde?-se preguntó el estadounidense antes de salir corriendo rumbo a su auto, debía llegar al aeropuerto cuanto antes para detener al inglés. Ese terco debía descansar, no estar viajando por todo el mundo para que le metieran la golpiza de su vida.

Estados Unidos llegó al aeropuerto 30 minutos después. Había manejado como un maniaco para llegar en el menor tiempo posible, había estado a punto de atropellar a un par de personas y la policía lo siguió por 5 minutos hasta que logró perderlos en un callejón.

Recorrió el estacionamiento del aeropuerto en tiempo récord y entró a las salas de espera mirando frenéticamente a todos lados, tratando de ubicar al inglés rubio de ojos verdes pero no lograba hallarlo. ¿Ahora a dónde habrá ido? El americano recorrió las salas de espera gritando el nombre de Inglaterra. Estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando lo vio. Era inconfundible aún rodeado por británicos.

-¡¿Alfred?! ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!-preguntó Arthur sorprendido y confundido. El menor estaba listo para lanzarse a los brazos de su novio cuando notó que realmente estaba en muy mal estado: tenía un brazo en cabestrillo, un ojo morado, el labio partido y no podía estar de pie sin apoyarse en su escolta.

-¡¿Arthur, qué te pasó?!-exclamó el estadounidense horrorizado y se acercó para examinarlo mejor. Realmente estaba hecho puré, esta guerra fría en la que estaba era horrible- ¿Quién se atrevió a hacerte esto? ¡Dime nombres y yo me encargaré de que paguen! ¡Nadie se mete con mi novio y sale ileso!

-No, Alfred… es algo que yo debo resolver solo-comentó el mayor con una leve sonrisa mientras acariciaba suavemente la mejilla de su amante- Estaré bien, un par de golpes no pueden conmigo- pero Alfred no estaba tan seguro, nunca lo había visto tan mal, ni siquiera en las guerras mundiales- Además, esto se termina hoy…

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó el norteamericano aún más confundido y preocupado de lo que estaba-¿A dónde vas?-entonces pudo ver de reojo un bulto en el pantalón ajeno. Inglaterra traía un arma… oh no-¡No puedes ir y enfrentarte a ellos, estas muy herido!

-Estoy bien, love… terminaremos esto hoy ya después podré descansar-dijo el mayor mientras colocaba su mano sana sobre el arma. Sabía que era una locura y que no debió haberle declarado la guerra a casi todos los de la Unión Europea pero su orgullo le había ganado al sentido común.

-¡No te dejaré ir!-exclamó Estados Unidos y se cruzó de brazos. Su tono era frío y firme, adoptando una postura terminantemente rígida. No iba a dejar que el amor de su vida tomara un avión al infierno- Ahora mismo debemos ir a tu casa a que reposes y te recuperes de tus heridas y no aceptaré un no por respuesta.

-Oh… temía que esto pasara-comentó el europeo y tomó la corbata de su novio para besarlo con deseo y pasión. La mente de Alfred se desconectó ante la experta lengua de su amado que logró derretirlo en menos de 5 segundos. Cuando se separaron, el americano estaba tan abrumado por el beso que no se dio cuenta que la escolta de Arthur los había rodeado y lo habían esposado

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No, Arthur, no vayas!-exclamó el menor cuando el anglosajón comenzó a cojear rumbo al hangar. El rubio de ojos azules forcejeó mientras llamaba con desesperación a su pareja pero no podía liberarse de los guardias que lo sujetaban.

-Farewell, Alfred… esto es algo que debo hacer, entiende-le dijo Inglaterra con una sonrisa torcida y le guiñó el ojo sano- I love you… nos vemos pronto…

-¡ESPERA! ¡ARTHUR NO!-los gritos histéricos del estadounidense llamaron la atención de todos los presentes que observaban confundidos la escena. Finalmente, los guardias reales arrastraron a Alfred a una de las salidas de emergencia para llevarlo a su auto- ¡Suéltenme, fucking bastards!

-Hizo lo correcto, Mr. England-dijo su escolta mientras Arthur no podía evitar mirar cómo se llevaban a su novio antes de subir al avión. Los gritos del menor aún le taladraban los oídos y lo que más deseaba era regresar corriendo a los brazos del americano, pero no podía, tenía una guerra que terminar. Era ahora o nunca.

* * *

-¡Exijo que me digan dónde está mi novio!-exclamó Alfred a los 4 vientos mientras golpeaba la puerta de la oficina del británico con fuerza. La secretaria se encontraba encogida en su asiento, temblando de miedo ante el iracundo americano. El rubio de ojos azules se paseó por la oficina del mayor gruñendo como león enjaulado, debía haber alguna pista en algún lado.

* * *

El avión aterrizó un par de horas después en el aeropuerto de Bruselas. Grande fue la sorpresa del británico al descubrir que Francis y Feliciano se encontraban esperándolo en la sala de espera. Al parecer aún tenía aliados, no eran los mejores del mundo pero peor era no tener ninguno.

-Bonjour, mon ami-dijo Francia con una sonrisa divertida- Mon dieu! Te ves horrible! ¿Quién te puso el ojo morado?- el inglés tan solo le gruñó mientras cojeaba rumbo al estacionamiento- ¿Fue Holanda verdad?

-En realidad fue Scott, mi propio hermano me golpeó sólo porque me salí de la Unión Europea… ese bastardo bueno para nada-gruñó el inglés por lo bajo mientras subían al auto del italiano. El castaño observaba las heridas del rubio de ojos verdes con creciente preocupación, realmente estas peleas iban a acabar con él tarde o temprano.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto?-preguntó el ítalo mientras mordía su labio inferior con preocupación-Lo que hacen es de bárbaros, no peleábamos de manera personal desde la edad oscura… no entiendo porqué quieren resolver esto de esta manera.

-Porque una guerra con todas sus letras destruiría el mundo en el que vivimos-comentó el británico mientras un escalofrío bajaba por su espalda- Es nuestro deber pensar en el bienestar de nuestros ciudadanos, no en el propio, así que liberaremos la tensión entre nosotros con golpes y patadas.

-Sigo pensando que es una locura, esto se podría resolver si tan solo lo platicaras con todos y regresaras a la Unión Europea…-comentó el castaño y el franco rodó los ojos, pobre Italia, realmente creía que iba a convencer al testarudo de Inglaterra de regresar con ese torpe discurso.

-No regresaré a menos que sea bajo mis propias reglas-sentenció el anglosajón mientras apretaba su puño bueno. Era obvio que no iba a ceder ante nada ni nadie, primero muerto antes de rendirse. El vehículo del ítalo se detuvo en un paraje desierto. Estaban en el campo, a las afueras de Bruselas- Llegó la hora.

* * *

Después de media hora de buscar, Alfred finalmente encontró una carta de Bélgica donde establecía el lugar y hora de la "batalla final". El americano palideció y salió corriendo rumbo al aeropuerto. Ya sabía a dónde ir.

* * *

Una fría brisa los recorrió de pies a cabeza. Todos sujetaban sus armas apuntándose unos a otros, pero nadie tenía más miras sobre él que Arthur. Sus ojos verdes recorrieron la línea enemiga mientras pensaba a quién derribar primero. Alemania era un formidable oponente pero sabía que sólo estaba ahí para persuadirlo de volver a la Unión Europea como lo había intentado su novio.

Bélgica por otro lado, era bastante rápida pero en un enfrentamiento directo, él tenía la ventaja de la experiencia. Holanda también era un digno oponente pero ya lo había vencido en ocasiones pasadas y ésta era su oportunidad de mostrarle quién manda. No había esperado que España entendiera su situación y además sabía que para el ibérico era tentadora la idea de enfrentarse a él. Igual le patearía el trasero como lo había hecho tantas veces en el pasado.

La brisa les despeinó los cabellos y entonces se escuchó el primer balazo. Una bala se impactó en el brazo roto de Arthur sacándole un grito de dolor. Entonces se desató el infierno. El sonido de las balas retumbaba como si fueran cañones mientras todos corrían de un lado al otro para protegerse.

Alemania se lanzó sobre Italia para protegerlo de la lluvia de balas que volaba de un lado al otro. Francis corría entre los árboles persiguiendo a Bélgica para que la chica no pudiera hacer equipo con su hermano. Vincent buscó a su hermana con la mirada y se distrajo por un segundo. Arthur logró dispararle en la pierna antes de acomodarle un buen golpe en la cara.

Pero poco pudo celebrar cuando de pronto, Antonio apareció detrás de un árbol y lo tumbó con una patada. El británico rodó en el suelo para evitar que el ibérico volviera a patearlo. Arthur tomó su arma y la disparó pero falló por poco pues la bala rozó la oreja del castaño. Holanda también disparó y falló por poco el pie del inglés. Estaba a punto de disparar de nuevo cuando una sombra se lanzó sobre él.

-¡Portugal!-exclamó Inglaterra con una débil sonrisa. Sabía que su mejor amigo no lo iba a dejar a merced de esos locos. El portugués le quitó el arma a Vincent y la lanzó lejos para que no pudiera volver a usarla. El anglosajón aprovechó la distracción para derribar al español y meterle una buena patada en el trasero.

-¡Alto!-gritó una voz. Alfred corría hacia ellos. La confusión de todos los europeos era tangible pero nadie estaba más sorprendido que Arthur. El americano estaba a punto de llegar al lugar de la batalla cuando se escuchó un disparo. Emma se había liberado del bloqueo francés y le había disparado a Inglaterra- ¡NOOOO!

La bala se impactó en el estómago del anglosajón que se desplomó en cámara lenta. Estados Unidos se arrodilló junto a él mientras gritaba horrorizado. Arthur sangraba profusamente y escupió sangre. Pero aún así logró sonreírle al menor.

-¿Qué… haces…aquí?-preguntó el británico con una débil sonrisa mientras trataba de respirar. Las lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas del americano que no sabía qué hacer. Arthur iba a salir de esta ¿verdad? Es una nación ¿verdad? Y las naciones no podían morir ¿verdad? –No… tenías que… venir… idiot…

Esto era demasiado, Inglaterra estaba muy herido y había pasado por tanto estrés y tantos problemas que solo quería descansar. Tal vez así había muerto el Imperio Romano, había caído y su nación se disolvió poco a poco hasta desaparecer. ¿Eso iba a pasarle a Inglaterra? ¿Las peleas internas lo iban a desaparecer poco a poco? La mente de Alfred era un remolino, no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando.

-Alfred… creo que… por fin podrás… ser libre… -murmuró el anglosajón con cierta dificultad. Le costaba mucho respirar y estaba escupiendo mucha sangre- ya no… vas a depender… de mi… nunca más…

-¡No digas esas tonterías, Arthur!-chilló el rubio de ojos azules mientras las lágrimas se arremolinaban en sus ojos. Las manos del americano se aferraron a las ropas mojadas del mayor- ¡No me dejes! ¡ARTHUR! ¡ARTHUR!

-I lov… u…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Y entonces, Alfred despertó.

Su cuerpo se hallaba cubierto en sudor frío y sus manos temblaban horriblemente. Alguien se movió a su lado y una tenue luz iluminó el cuarto. Unos brillantes y somnolientos ojos verdes lo miraron con preocupación pero Alfred no dijo nada, solo estrechó a Arthur entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué ocurre, love?-preguntó el británico aún más confundido- ¿Estás bien? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?-el menor asintió mientras lo apretaba con más fuerza- ¿Estuvo muy fea? Si quieres puedes contarme…

 **"La independencia siempre fue mi deseo; la dependencia siempre fue mi destino"**

* * *

Y fin!

Gracias por leer y por seguir este fic. Sé que me tardé muchísimo en continuarlo y en terminarlo, lo siento.

Espero que les haya gustado en verdad y que no se sientan mal por el final, después de todo, el fic se llama Pesadilla.

Gracias por sus comentarios, realmente me alentaron a seguir adelante con el fic.

Marceline: No te preocupes, todo fue un sueño, Arthur está bien.

Flannya: Jeje todos sabemos que Arthur les declararía la guerra sin dudarlo jeje

DareTrue: Jeje sí se enfermó y se murió en el sueño pero él está bien en realidad.

Maraleja: Me alegra que ames el UsUk, aquí está el final.

Gracias en verdad por leerlo

Espero verlos en otros de mis fics.

Hasta el próximo fic

Se despide, Ghostpen94.


End file.
